Vuelve a Mi
by Ary Masen
Summary: El matrimonio de Darien y Serena Chiba se ha destruido cual castillo de naipes cuando corre un gran viento, ahora a puertas de un divorcio, ella solo tiene un último deseo: Tener diez días más junto a él.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de S. Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

.

.

El matrimonio de Darien e Serena Chiba se ha destruido cual castillo de naipes cuando corre un gran viento, ahora a puertas de un divorcio, ella solo tiene un último deseo: _Tener diez días más junto a él. _

_._

_._

_._

_**Vuelve a mi**_

**Prologo.**

.

.

Conocí a Darien Chiba cuando tenía ocho años, Diamante Black me había tirado el pelo y Darien me defendió, le agradecí partiendo mi emparedado de pavo en dos.

Diamante nunca más se metió conmigo, Darien siempre me robaba parte de mi emparedado, fuimos mejores amigos hasta que tuve dieciséis.

Me gustaba el arte y a él la medicina, así que por mi amor a él renuncie al arte y estudié muy duro para convertirme en una buena doctora, una pediatra. Me enamoré de Darien Chiba tan lenta y perdidamente que cuando quise hacer algo o decir algo él simplemente me besaba apasionadamente mientras yo me quedaba agónica siendo lo que él quería y pensando lo que él deseaba.

Cuatro años después nos casamos.

Hoy estábamos divorciándonos.

—¡Solo firma de una maldita vez Serena!—Darien estaba enojado, pero más allá de su enojo podía sentir lo frustrante que le resultaba todo esto.

Él no quería esto…

Yo tampoco lo quería

¿Entonces porque demonios lo estábamos haciendo, nos lo estábamos haciendo?

Darien paso la mano por sus cabellos, hacia eso muy a menudo cuando algo lo superaba, se levantó de la silla, la oficina de Hinaka-abogado y muy buen amigo de la familia Chiba-, brindaba una espectacular vista _**Fenway Park**__._

—Serena...—Hinaka habló con voz baja, — pequeña es un gran acuerdo, Darien no te está dejando desamparada, el departamento y el coche es tuyo aparte te dará una manute...

— ¡No necesito una manutención!—grité hastiada de todo esto—No necesito el coche o el departamento—alcé la mirada y vi como Darien me daba la espalda, su cuerpo tenso y rígido mirando hacia el parque—¡Darien mírame! —él no lo hizo—Necesito al chico que me defendió cuando tenía ocho años—aunque intente estar tranquila no pude, mi voz terminó siendo cortada cuando una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla—No puedo firmar esto—solté el esfero en la mesa antes de tomar mi bolso y salir de ahí—yo solo necesitaba a Darien.

Entre lágrimas y dolor aborde el elevador, no supe como llegue al primer piso. De hecho ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue al auto. Conduje por horas por las ajetreadas calles de Boston viendo todo y nada a la vez.

Mi teléfono vibraba una y otra vez mientras que el nombre de "Rey" resaltaba en la pantalla desde hacía diez minutos, pero no quería hablar con nadie ni siquiera con mi mejor amiga.

No deseaba hablar o ver a nadie, quería…

No, necesitaba estar sola.

Desconectarme ¿o quizá gritar? ¡Si! Gritarle a él, al mundo ¿Por qué demonios no me había dado cuenta antes?

Intentaba recordar el momento exacto en el que mi matrimonio se había ido a pique, ese día en el que perfecto castillo de naipes había empezado a desplomarse.

Pero no podía saber con exactitud que nos había sucedido.

Darien y yo éramos la pareja perfecta ante muchos, ambos buenos médicos, ambos comprometidos con nuestra pasión, ambos jóvenes y amorosos. En cuatro años hablamos logrado obtener un buen trabajo, éramos parte de las campañas de _Médicos sin Frontera_y en ocasiones apoyábamos a la _Cruz Roj_a en brigadas. Habíamos comprado un piso en **Watertown**, teníamos una vida acomodada hasta hace un par de años éramos felices...

¿Que nos pasó?

Detuve el coche cerca de **Boston Common** y baje del auto para llegar ahí caminando, no quería volver a casa y deprimirme porque él se había ido. Apenas había pasado una semana y había sido como el volcán que lleva tiempo en reposo pero cuando hace erupción destruye todo a su paso, esta vez la destruida era yo… ¿Por ciega? ¿Por tonta? No lo sabía, una semana, pero parecían meses. Estuve sentada en una de las bancas con la cabeza completamente en blanco, cuando volví al coche. Tenía más de diez llamadas perdidas.

Ninguna de Darien

Retomé el camino a casa y cuando llegué allí me coloqué una de sus camisetas –una de las pocas que había dejado- su olor me reconfortaba como si el aun estuviera aquí. Pero la verdad era una sola.

Él no estaba.

Suspire fuertemente y cerré los ojos tenía que dormir, o al menos lo intentarlo, era la única forma de olvidar todo por un par de horas.

.

.

.

Hola holaaaaaaaaaaa después de meses desaparecida aparezco por aca espero alguien me recuerde..

.

Buenos días por ser este el mes del amor, quise hacer algo ya que nunca lo había hecho, este es mi nuevo proyecto. Vuelve a mi como ven es un matrimonio destruido la idea es que sean catorce mini capítulos (uno diario) en donde descubramos que fue lo que les ocurrió. Agradecer inmensamente a Adriana y a Kiki que me brindaron su ayuda para corregir este cap, si tiene algún error échenle la culpa a mi muy loca cabeza que después de _Beteo_ sigue agregando cosas.

Besitos y me encantaría saber sus opiniones. Nos vemos mañana con el capi 1.

Kizz ..

Ary


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de S. Moon son propiedad de NaokoT, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

.

.

El matrimonio de Darién y Serena Chiba se ha destruido cual castillo de naipes cuando corre un gran viento, ahora a puertas de un divorcio, ella solo tiene un último deseo: _Tener diez días más junto a él. _

**.**

**.**

…**Solo Diez Días**…

**Capitulo 1**

.

.

Desperté la mañana siguiente con un gran dolor de cabeza.

¿Cuantas veces había despertado sola?

¿Cuántas veces había despertado en casa sin él?

Mire el reloj en el buró, eran solo las siete de la mañana y no tenía turno hasta las nueve. Finalmente después de casi seis meses tenía un turno antes de seis pm y después de cinco am. Pase la mano por mi cabello y alce la mirada encontrándome con la foto de nuestra boda, éramos tan jóvenes y estábamos tan llenos de ilusiones, mis ojos se aguaron y quise volver a llorar pero el sonido de mi celular me sirvió de distracción.

Observe la pantalla iluminarse una y otra vez mientras el nombre de Hinaka apareció en ésta hasta que dejo de vibrar.

Me levante de la cama y corrí en dirección al baño, no podía seguir atormentándome me bañé y llegue a la puerta justo cuando el teléfono del departamento sonaba, mi mano quedó congelada en la perilla mientras escuchaba el repicar del teléfono, hasta que se fue a buzón de voz y entonces escuche la suave voz de Hinaka.

_"Serena, hija mía te quise desde el primer momento que mi sobrino puso sus ojos en ti, eres joven linda pero sobre todo eres inteligente, así que apelo a esa inteligencia Sere, Darién está queriendo ser justo contigo acepta lo que te está dando y firma el divorcio yo..."_

No pude seguir escuchando más, me dolía el pecho era como si me ahogara a pesar que nada me impedía respirar. Salí del departamento sin importarme el resto del mensaje que Aro tenia para mí. Cerré los ojos fuertemente cuando entre al elevador.

Quería escapar.

Nuestro fin comenzó tres años atrás cuando Darién obtuvo una plaza en el **Hospital General de Massachusetts**, ambos habíamos terminado nuestra carrera en Nueva York, teníamos trabajos estables, amigos. A los seis meses de nuestra boda quisimos ayudar y fuimos seleccionados por la organización _Médicos sin Frontera_ para hacer parte de su campaña social, cuando Darién obtuvo este traslado hacía poco tiempo de haber regresado de nuestra travesía junto a la _MSF_. No nos faltaba nada. Ver s rostro ilusionado por poder volver donde sus padres y nuestros antiguos amigos fue mi felicidad no pude decirle que a mí me habían propuesto encargarme de la nueva ala de pediatría, y simplemente le pregunté.

_« ¿Cuándo tenemos que empacar?»_

Creo que esa fue una de las pocas noches que Darién y yo hicimos el amor a conciencia entregándonos en cuerpo y alma susurrándonos palabras de amor entre besos y caricias tiernas. Hicimos el amor lento, rudo y luego salvaje, nos uníamos en una comunión de cuerpo, alma y entrega, amaba hacer el amor con él.

Regresaríamos a Massachusetts, no sería tan malo nuestros padres aun vivian allí, nos habíamos conocido en ese lugar. Todo sería perfecto. No tardó mucho para que yo encontrara una plaza en el **Give Boston Children's.**

Todo había sido excelente hasta que nuestros turnos se descontrolaron un año después cuando **La Cruz Roja **convocara una brigada para ir hacia África ayudando niños desplazados de la guerra en el Congo. Brigada a la que yo había implorado asistir y en la que dure casi seis meses, sabiendo muy bien que mi vida peligraba.

Ese había sido nuestro punto de quiebre, Darién se había enojado cuando le dije que me habían seleccionado, luego de viajar con MSF habíamos acordado que no nos separaríamos nuevamente y que no seriamos parte de equipos de brigadas internacionales ya que los habíamos estado separados seis meses con _Médicos sin Fronteras_ él en Gaza y yo en América del sur. Pero esto era importante para mi cada vez más miles de niños morían en África y en el mundo por falta de servicios médicos.

Sentí la campanilla sonar y limpie mis lágrimas recordando aquella primera pelea como un matrimonio. Caminé hasta mi auto y conduje muy lentamente hasta el hospital.

Estuve toda la mañana en consulta y agradecí mentalmente estar ocupada ya que me mantenía alejada de mis problemas personales, Darién me había hecho un par de llamadas pero todas las había dejado ir al buzón.

Yo no quería el divorcio, yo lo amaba.

Estaba terminando de llenar unas historias cuando la puerta de mi consultorio fue abierta sin tocar y por ella entró Raye.

—Serena Chiba—, alce mi cabeza para verla, había conocido a Raye gracias a Zafiro un compañero de Darién al poco tiempo de llegar a Boston ellos eran de Texas llevaban tres años de casados y tenían un pequeñuelo de dos años, en ocasiones cuando teníamos un respiro del trabajo e íbamos a casa de Zafiro a sus parrilladas texanas. Entre carnes y cervezas bromeaban que debíamos tener una niña pronto para casarla con Nikky

— Hola Raye, tengo un día bastante ocupado y no tengo tiempo para salir del hospital…

—No, puedes estar muy ocupada o lo que quieras pero debes salir y comer algo, A eso vine. Así que recoge tus cosas y vamos tengo reservas en **Downtown**, sabes lo difícil que es reservar ahí — cerré la carpeta y me fui con Raye, sabía que no se iría de aquí hasta llevarme con ella, decidí dejarme arrastrar.

Durante el trayecto en auto hasta el restaurante Raye parloteo sin parar sobre Nick, cosa que agradecí, ya que no tenía ánimos para hablar.

Un mesero nos llevó hasta nuestra mesa y nos entregó la carta, pedí rápidamente y luego que éste se retiró un silencio tenso se instaló en la mesa... Hasta que Alice hablo:

—Nena no tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo—agarró mi mano en señal de apoyo—Zaf me conto que ayer tuvieron una audiencia de conciliación.

— Raye no quiero hablar de eso—mi voz se quebró — Por favor.

—Nena... No hablarlo no significa que no está pasando, Serena soy tu amiga si necesitas desahogarte aquí estoy.

Daba gracias a Dios por ella, podía quebrarme y no sentirme juzgada por ello.

—Es tan injusto Raye, cree que con darme el departamento y el coche estaré bien, es más piensa que necesito una manutención ¡como si yo no pudiese mantenerme sola! —mi voz se levantó un poco y varios comensales nos quedaron mirando

—Nena... —vi en sus ojos lo que no quería ver de nadie: Lastima. Afortunadamente nuestra comida llego y no hablamos más del tema.

Raye había insistido que comprara brownie con helado de vainilla para subir un poco mi ánimo y estaba contando que Nick había hecho su primer dibujo con tres crayones diferentes cuando miré al frente del restaurante y lo vi.

Ni siquiera una bola de demoler me hubiese golpeado tan duro como ver a mi Darién junto a otra mujer. Él reía mientras ella tocaba su brazo ¿hacia cuanto que él no reía así conmigo? Nuestras miradas se encontraron y el bajó la cabeza tomó a su acompañante de la mano y salió de ahí, como si hubiese visto al mismo diablo.

Me quebré... Completamente, Raye me llevó a casa y llamé al hospital para pedir una ausencia, iban dos días y este paso me quedaría sin trabajo y tendría que aceptar la manutención de Darién .

Cerré los ojos con impotencia. No me gustaba beber, una vez le dije a Darién que atentaba contra nuestra ética profesional tener ese mini bar en nuestro departamento, él se había reído antes de besarme.

Pero yo necesitaba olvidar, encontrar consuelo en algo. Tan pronto como Raye se fue me dirigí al bar y tome la primera botella que vi no necesitaba un trago, necesitaba la botella entera, camine hasta el balcón el cielo estaba oscuro y las estrellas reducían sobre las luces de la ciudad, lleve la botella a mi boca y tome el primer trago sintiendo el líquido amargo pasar por mi garganta justo cuando la puerta del departamento se abría, pasaron pocos segundos para sentir las pisadas del único hombre que había amado en mi vida.

—Tenemos que hablar Serena—

"Serena" y no Sere…

.

.

.

Gracias a las chicas que me dieron su apoyo ayer. La verdad ya no pensaba subir otra historia porque pensé que estaba completamente olvidada por estos rumbos pero Cat y Mayi querían leer esto acá con nuestros personajes favoritos del anime, así que chicas esto es para ustedes.

Besos

PSDTA: si les gusto o no…. Déjenmelo saber.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de S. Moon son propiedad de Naoko T, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

.

.

El matrimonio de Darién y Serena Chiba se ha destruido cual castillo de naipes cuando corre un gran viento, ahora a puertas de un divorcio, ella solo tiene un último deseo: _Tener diez días más junto a él. _

.

.

.

…**Vuelve a mi**…

**Capítulo 2**

…

.

.

Por varios segundos solo nos observamos, Darién tenía el cabello húmedo, estaba vestido casualmente; un jersey negro con margas largas y un pantalón caqui.

Estaba aquí y a la vez tan lejos, quería cruzar la estancia, caminar los pasos que nos separaban y decirle que no volviera a irse. Pero lo único que pude hacer fue empinar la botella y tomar un trago más.

Hacía siete días que Darién se había ido.

¿Días? No, Darién se había ido de mi lado hacia muchos meses, teníamos más de ocho meses que no hacíamos el amor, un poco más de un año que no hacíamos nada juntos. Dos perfectas maquinas viviendo en un departamento.

Levantarse, tomar café e ir a trabajar.

Los besos en la frente suplantaron a los besos en los labios, los buenos días amor se olvidaron de la última palabra, los abrazos tomaron su maleta y partieron y los te amo... Los " te amo" saltaron por la ventana. Entonces quise decirlo… quise decirle. "No lo hagamos Darién, yo aún te amo". Pero recordé su mirada hacia la pelinegra en el restaurante, la fría manera en la que había pasado a ser "Serena" y la furia de ayer en la mañana cuando me pidió que firmara los malditos papeles.

Sentí mis ojos abnegarse en lágrimas ¿valía la pena? ¿Serviría de algo llorar o decir te amo cuando él estaba con alguien?

— ¿Que estás haciendo?—dijo cuando volví a llevar la botella a la boca.

— ¿Que estás haciendo tú? — Contesté tomando un sorbo más.

— ¿Desde cuándo tomas?—caminó dos pasos con sus ojos puestos en la botella.

¡Yo quería que él me viera a mí!

— ¿Desde cuándo estas con ella?—me aleje dos pasos huyendo a su cercanía, a su olor, huyendo de él y del dolor que me provocaba.

— ¡Joder Serena! No me respondas con otra maldita pregunta y contesta lo que te he preguntado.

— ¿Que estoy haciendo? Pues creo que es obvio que estoy bebiendo—levanté la botella para enfatizar mi punto, — ¿Desde cuándo lo hago? Pues no sé si sabes— camine hacia el sofá color mostaza que él había insistido que compráramos porque me daba color a la sala y me senté en el cruzando las piernas y dando un trago mas— Pero mi esposo se fue hace siete días de casa solo porque le dije que doblaría un turno, hace tres me envío unos papeles de divorcio, ayer tuvimos nuestra primera conciliación y hoy lo vi del brazo con una mujer... ¿Crees que no tengo motivos suficientes para beber?

— ¡Todo esto es por Hotaru!

—Ohh la fufurufa tiene nombre —un trago más, "aguanta Serena" no te derrumbes, él se ira y podrás llorar, se fuerte nena.

— ¡Hotaru no es una fufurufa!

— ¡Pues está es mi casa!—dije soltando fuertemente la botella, esta se hizo añicos en el madera— ¿es mi casa no? Fuiste tan benevolente para dejarme la casa en el acuerdo por liberarte de esto ¡Por librarte de mí!— me abrace a mí misma. No quería pelear ni discutir, no quería verme patética pero dolía, dolía mi pecho mi garganta, era como si algo dentro de mi hubiese explotado y ahora estuviera vacía.

Volví a sentarme en el sofá y subí las piernas, enterrando mi cabeza en las rodillas dándome cobijo a mí misma mientras dejaba que las lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas —vete Darién—supliqué con voz ahogada—por favor, vete.

El apartamento se sumió en silencio, si no fuera porque sentía su presencia hubiese jurado que estaba sola. Sentí hundirse el sofá a mi lado y luego sus brazos me arroparon dándome confort —Hotaru es solo una compañera de trabajo—dijo con voz suave—No solicite el divorcio por ella... Ni por ninguna otra Serena.

—No tienes que explicarme nada—susurré—pero vi tu mirada Darién, hace mucho tiempo me miraste así.

— Me gusta— temblé —es muy guapa y divertida —respiró — es cardióloga, le gustan los niños— quise decirle "yo soy pediatra a mí me gustan los niños" por eso me hice pediatra porque siempre decías que te volverías loco si un niño tuyo enfermara. Sin embargo no dije nada solo me sorbí la nariz— nosotros ya no funcionamos, tus turnos, los míos... Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que hicimos el amor o cual fue la última comida que compartimos juntos. Te fuiste a esa jodida brigada y — Silencio... Solo silencio— me dejaste y te dije que no lo hicieras y luego empezaste a doblar turnos de verdad ¿De verdad crees que este matrimonio puede seguir así? Terminare odiándote porque nunca tenemos tiempo el uno para el otro, estoy harto de comer pizza porque nunca hay cena, harto de dormir solo porque cinco de los siete días tienes turno de noche... Y si sé que yo también tengo gran parte de la culpa porque trabajo como un maniático y si quizá reduciendo nuestros turnos, podríamos hacer algo por esto—por un segundo sentí esperanzas —pero ya es tarde Serena... Para nosotros lo es, ya ni siquiera sé que siento por ti. Lo único que no quiero es hacerte daño—"pero lo haces"—por eso antes de hacer algo que de verdad no pueda reparar, te pido que firmes los papeles y volvamos a ser los amigos que éramos antes.

— ¿Cómo puedes pretender que después de esto seamos amigos Darién?—dije con voz llorosa—tú no sabes lo que sientes por mi Darién, pero yo si se lo que siento por ti y sabes que siento.

—Serena por. Favor no...

— Siento eso que sentí cuando dejé de estudiar arte y fui a la escuela de medicina, siento eso cuando me dijiste que dejaríamos Nueva York donde teníamos buenos trabajos y buenos amigos y vinimos nuevamente a Boston, siento lo mismo que sentí el día que me dijiste que odiabas la carne y me volví vegetariana.

—No sigas Serena — Serena nuevamente levantaba una pared entre ambos. — yo no te pedí que hicieras esas cosa, las hiciste porque querías, yo hubiese podido rechazar...

— ¿Ibas a rechazar la oferta de tu vida Darién? Dime ¿lo ibas a hacer?

— No lo sé Serena—apretó el puente de su nariz, —no sé qué hubiese hecho, pensé que mis sueños eran también los tuyos.

— Irónicamente también pensaba lo mismo, cuando te conté de África.

— ¡Eso era algo completamente diferente! —dijo levantando la voz.

— ¡Era lo mismo!— le grité de vuelta

—Vez lo que te digo Serena, no podemos hablar sin gritarnos, no podemos conversar sin pelear, sé que te duele sé que me estas odiando pero por favor firma los papeles e intentemos retomar nuestra amistad, dejare esto aquí— no había visto el sobre que descansaba en la mesa del centro.

En ese momento no sé qué se apoderó de mi aquel video que Amy la enfermera en jefe había enviado al grupo de _**Whats app**_ de la clínica, no pensé que quizá esa historia no era real, pero en este momento necesitaba agarrarme a cualquier esperanza así que simplemente lo dije—Dame diez días.

— ¿Qué? ¿Diez días?

—Sí, solo dame diez días Darién, si es verdad que no hay nadie en tu vida, si es verdad que no quieres que firme estos papeles porque entre nosotros hay una tercera persona, dame esos diez días.

—Serena no voy a volver. No...

—Darién, no te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas.

— ¿Para qué quieres diez días? Solo firma y ya Serena, no quiero llevar esto a la corte.

—Solo dame mis diez días Darién, es lo único que te estoy pidiendo, después firmare, venderemos este departamento y dividiremos las ganancias a partes iguales Darién, fui tu esposa por cuatro años. —sorbí mi nariz y me levante llegando hasta el— ¿no crees que merezco diez días más?

—No sé lo que intentas—agarró el puente de su nariz—Está bien... Diez días.

—Te llamare y te diré dónde nos veremos y tu tendrás que ir, Darién si faltas un día, no firmare y llevaremos esto hasta el final... Solo te pido eso, Solo dame diez días—. Darién asintió se acercó a mi dejando sus labios en mi frente unos segundos, me sentí completa, viva de nuevo, solo tenía diez días. Haría lo que fuera porque él se quedara conmigo.

Lo que fuera...

.

.

.

Prefiero no hacer comentarios de ninguno de estos dos… Este matrimonio tiene un grave problema de comunicación ¿Sera esto lo que los ha enviado al camino más fácil? Sorry ayer por el Alice que se me escapo! Espero este perfecto

Gracias a Kiki y a Adri…

A las lectoras anónimas y a las que me siguen día tras día, a todas las que comentan gracias!

Ary


	4. Chapter 4

aLos personajes de SMoon son propiedad de Naoko T, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

.

.

El matrimonio de Darién y Serena Chiba se ha destruido cual castillo de naipes cuando corre un gran viento, ahora a puertas de un divorcio, ella solo tiene un último deseo: _Tener diez días más junto a él. _

.

…**Vuelve a mi…**

**Capítulo 3**

**..Día 1..**

**.**

.

_Mamá me hacía coletas y me obligaba a usar vestidos, tenía ocho años y no quería usar más estos, los pants eran más cómodos, Mimiet usaba pants y estaba feliz... Diamante tira siempre de mis coletas, dice que soy ñoña. _

_Me visto como ñoña ¡tengo ocho años!_

_No puedo defenderme soy delgada y Ante es gordo, es el bravucón de la escuela además yo soy niña y el niño. Ojala no me tire del pelo._

_Quiero irme de nuevo a Florida pero Phil está jugando en un equipo de acá, mama dice que debe acompañarlo... No me gusta Boston._

—_Serena, vas a llegar tarde a tu reunión con las niñas exploradoras—Mi madre me gritó desde la escalera. _

_Cerré mi diario y lo metí bajo mi cama, hoy hablaríamos de la venta anual de galletas, quería ganarle la medalla a MinakoyovendomasquetodoelmundoAino. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar donde mi mama. Ella acomodó mis coletas y me sonrió—sé que te gustan más los pants, pero eres una niña mi amor, debemos ser lindas y coquetas. Además no querrás verte menos bonita que Minako —negué, —vamos después de la reunión te llevaré a tomar un helado—me dio mi lunchpack y salimos de casa._

—_Mami le dirás a la comandante Green que Diamante no tire de mis coletas—menee la cabeza y mi mama asintió— ¡Mami mira! — señale la casa del sr Arthur, el señor Arthur y su esposa compraban galletas a las chicas exploradoras— espero que los nuevos dueños nos compren galletas._

— _Ven, vamos a presentarnos._

— _Pero mamá… — intenté rebelarme, pero nadie podía hacerlo con mamá, ella ya me estaba arrastrando hasta la casa del señor Arthur._

_Estábamos a punto de llegar cuando escuchamos como algo se rompía._

— _¡Darién Endimión Masen! — Gritó una señora muy joven y bonita — muchachito del demonio que vamos a decirle a tu padre— intenté mirar a quien regañaba — mi mamá carraspeó para hacernos notar— Ohh… lo siento._

— _Tranquila, vimos que son nuevos y mi pequeña y yo vinimos a decir que estamos a la orden vivimos allá— señaló nuestra casa, una de las más bonitas de todo East Boston. — Mi nombre es Ikuko—. Mamá le tendió la mano._

— _Soy Luna y esta dulce jovencita es…_

— _Soy Serena pero usted puede llamarme Bella— Sonreí, dándole mi mano, la señora Luna tenía los ojos azules y su cabello era oscuro era muy bonita y tenía un pants y una camisa suelta. Escuchamos otro estruendo dentro de casa y ella se giró._

— _¡Darién Chiba, sal ahora mismo! Dios mi hijo piensa que puede destruir la casa está un poco molesto por el acarreo pero a mi esposo lo trasladaron._

— _Nosotros también tenemos poco tiempo de haber llegado._

— _¡Quiero ir a Tokio! — gritaron en la entrada, alce mi vista para ver de dónde provenía la voz y entonces lo vi. _

_**.**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a este lado de Boston, mis padres ahora estaban en Nueva Jersey y los Chiba se habían mudado a **Hyde Park**. Estacione el coche justo en frente de mi antigua casa en **Maverick** y baje del, revisando mi celular, había llamado a Darién justo en su hora libre. Zafiro o más bien Raye me había ayudado con los tiempos libres de Darién y aunque estábamos lejos del hospital. Podía llegar y devolverse con tiempo de sobra.

No tenía más mensajes que el de Darién diciendo que llegaba un poco tarde, me di valor a mí misma no había sido fácil convencer a Peter mi jefe para que mis horarios coincidieran con los de Darién pero solo eran diez días, saque un snickers de mi bolsa justo cuando el _**Mercedes**_ negro de Darién se parqueaba justo detrás de mi _**Bentley**_.

— Ya estoy aquí, que necesitas que vea— estaba siendo distante y frío, por lo que empecé a caminar.

Me gire para ver que él me seguían pero en cambio me miraba como si estuviese loca— Darién, dijiste que no preguntarías, solo sígueme ¿quieres?

— Este bien, no tengo mucho tiempo Serena, así que hagamos esto rápido— Serena, quien iba a decir que mi nombre. Se escucharía tan duro de su parte. Respire profundamente y camine hasta la que había sido su casa deteniéndome en toda la entrada de la puerta.

— ¿Mi antigua casa?— Darién no parecía entenderlo.

— Aquí te vi por primera vez...

— Serena...

— Solo diez días Darién y tendrás tu maldita firma— no lo miré, no podía— ¿cuándo te vi sabes que pensé? — él no emitió ningún sonido— Pensé: sus ojos son hermosos... Es el niño más hermoso que he visto, creo que me sonroje... No quería ir ya con las estúpidas exploradoras, solo quería sentarme y observarte, estabas enojado y tenías todo el pelo revuelto te me parecías mucho a _**Scarf**_, eras como un gatito refunfuñón y no quisiste cru...

— ¡Basta ya!—Darién me interrumpió— Esto es una maldita estupidez ¿Que buscas con esto?

— Sin preguntas. Tú y yo tenemos un trato.

— Cuando te pones así, me pregunto porque diablos me case contigo— "golpéame todo lo que quieras Darién" lo vi golpear su frente con la palma abierta mientras susurraba algo bajo su aliento — Lo siento si, hoy no ha sido mi mejor día, perdí un paciente — dio un largo suspiro— Estoy agotado mentalmente y aun debo regresar al hospital. Tengo que irme.

Lo sentí dar dos pasos— ¿Darién?— él se giró— ¿Me regalas un abrazo?

— Serena...

— Por favor— vacilante se acercó a mi rodeándome con sus brazos, hubiese querido enterrar mi cabeza en su pecho apretarlo por la cintura a mi cuerpo, pedirle que no se fuera pero no hice nada de eso. El abrazo fue torpe y muy corto.

— Supongo que nos vemos mañana, que tengas un buen día—, beso mi frente y me quede ahí de pie observando su andar desgarbado hasta que se subió a su coche. Ni una sola vez se giró a verme.

Me pregunte mentalmente si podía estar con él estos diez días sin parecer una esposa humillada y digna de lastima. No iba a mentir quería a Darién de regreso pero si ya todo entre nosotros había terminado, podríamos cerrar el ciclo con nuestros mejores recuerdos ¿Podría hacerlo sin destruirme yo en el camino?

Yo era fuerte yo podía hacerlo.

.

.

.

Hola chicas!

Agradecer a Adri y a Kiki por el bateo, a todos ustedes que me apoyan con esta historia. Adoro sus Revs me encanta leerlos aunque tengo muy poco tiempo para contestar.

Por lo pronto las invito a que me acompañen estos 11 días hasta San Valentín y averigüemos que pasa con estos dos chicos y me dejen saber su opiniones y teorías

Besos

Ary


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de SMoon son propiedad de Naoko T, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

.

.

El matrimonio de Darién y Serena Chiba se ha destruido cual castillo de naipes cuando corre un gran viento, ahora a puertas de un divorcio, ella solo tiene un último deseo: _Tener diez días más junto a él. _

.

…**VUELVE A MI…**

**Capítulo 4**

**..Día 2..**

.

**Solo Diez Días**…

.

.

_—Tienes hambre?—dije abriendo mi lonchera, mami me hacía siempre una lonchera como si fuera el colegio pero me gustaba podía sentarme en el césped bajo el árbol y comer mientras miraba a las aves._

—_Si —, lleve mi mano a su frente, Diamante el niño más grande del grupo de exploradores lo había empujado y tenía un chinchón._

— _¿Te duele la cabeza?—el negó_

— _¿Te duele a ti?—fue mi turno para negar._

—_Tus coletas están torcidas—se rio mientras le daba la mitad de mi emparedado _

—_No te rías...— fruncí el ceño queriendo parecer enojada — ¿ya te gusta Boston?— pregunte extendiéndole la mitad de mi emparedado._

— _Como sabes que no me gusta Boston— acepto la mitad del emparedado metiéndoselo todo a la boca y mascando ruidosamente._

_Me lo quede mirando unos segundos y no porque fuera un niño hermoso, ¡se había tragado todo el pan y el pavo sin atascarse! Una vez lo intente con Phil y la garganta me dolió— el día que se mudaron fui con mi mama ¿quieres jugo?—el asintió, su cabello se pegaba a su frente y como lo había visto alrededor de esta semana parecía que nunca se peinara._

—_Ahhh —me devolvió mi caja de jugo—aun lo odio, quisiera irme de nuevo a Tokio, allá están Kunzite, Malaquite y Jadeite._

— _¿Y quiénes son ellos? — pregunte mordiendo mi comida._

—_Son los mejores amigos del mundo, jugamos futbol, hacemos guerra de almohadas, jugamos a salvar al mundo y dormimos en el patio en nuestros sacos de dormir, no como aquí que solo venden galletas._

— _Con la venta de galletas podemos ir al campamento de fin de año, a mí tampoco me gustaba Boston, pero hace ya tres meses estamos aquí._

— _¿Donde vivían antes? — Darién se sentó a mi lado en el árbol, había estado frente a mí._

—_En florida._

— _¿Que no se supone que en la Florida siempre hace sol? —Asentí— Pareces amiga de gasper el fantasmita ¿tu papá también te obligo a venir?_

—_Haruka no es mi papá es el novio de mi mamá, pero lo quiero mucho, mi papá era policía y murió cuando yo era un bebe._

— _¿Crees que tu mamá venga pronto? Ya estoy aburrido de estar aquí —se levantó y le pego a una piedra imaginaria._

—_Puedes irte, mamá está comprando sus cosas para el curso de cerámica que hace, ella pasara por mí en cualquier momento._

—_No quiero dejarte sola y si ese grandulón viene a golpearte de nuevo._

—_Creo que le diste un escarmiento con tu resortera, salió llorando como un bebito—repuse riendo._

— _¿tú crees? —Asentí— Okidoki me voy...— Empezó a caminar, se giró y camino hacia mí de nuevo — ¡Oye cómo te llamas!_

—_Serena, pero puedes llamarme Sere._

—_Ok, Sere es cool, Serena es de ancianito, yo soy Darién. Si me necesitas solo grita._

—_Está bien —él iba a irse de nuevo —¡Darién! — Él se giró —Pronto va a gustarte Boston. Pronto harás nuevos amigos —él se encogió de hombros y se fue... Me quede unos segundos observándolo, caminaba como si le pesara todo el cuerpo, su piel era blanca, sus ojos verdes y su cabello rojizo. Ese día tenía unos pantalones de Jeans y una camisa blanca con mangas azules._

_Esperaba ser amiga de él. Yo tampoco tenía amigos aquí._

...

Había tenido un día realmente espantoso, amaba trabajar con niños, pero cuando se trataba de huesos rotos o desajustados. No. Me había tocado hoy en urgencias y estaba realmente agotada, mi turno termino a las cinco e inmediatamente llame a Darién, contesto de mala manera como si hubiese interrumpido algo importante. Aun así acepto venir donde le había dicho.

—_¿De nuevo en East Boston? Sabes lo cansado que estoy para conducir hasta allá._

—Solo diez días—le recordé.

—_Estaré allí Serena, espero que al final cumplas tú parte._

—Lo haré, firmaré cuando pasen los diez días.

Me baje del _Bentley_ tomando mi café estaba cerca del lugar al que necesitábamos llegar, camine por los un par de kilómetros hasta sentarme en el césped frente a la línea de la costa, hablamos venido aquí con la señora y el señor Green los comandantes de las Avispas inquietas y las Ardillas exploradores de East Boston.

_Harborwalk_, era hermoso, no solo por el puerto si no por las zonas verdes y el aire de paz que se respiraba. Los domingos Haruka insistía en venir y una vez al mes los exploradores hacíamos nuestra reunión aquí.

Mi celular empezó a vibrar y lo tome observando por un segundo la foto de Darién en mi pantalla, la había tomado hacía mucho tiempo un domingo que ambos estuvimos libres su cabello estaba revuelto porque habíamos... Esa había sido la última vez. El celular se apagó y nuevamente empezó a vibrar. — _HarborWalk,_ frente a la línea de la costa.

—Hay muchos lugares frente a la línea de la costa Serena — dijo con fastidio.

—Estarémás cerca de lo que crees— colgó, porque su actitud estaba siendo demasiado fría y distante.

Tome un sorbo de mi café mientras miraba el agua calmada frente a mi personas iban y venían la mayoría turistas. Cerré los ojos dándome fuerzas a mí misma debía ser fuerte... Muy fuerte. Vi a Darién a lo lejos traía una gabardina negra, observe su andar. Elegante y sofisticado, él no me había visto así que cuando estuvo cerca enfoque mi mirada al agua nuevamente.

No dijo nada solo llego y se sentó a mi lado en el césped, por varios minutos nos invadió el silencio.

— Aquí fue la primera vez que hablamos. ¿Recuerdas? —dije aun sin observarlo—te había visto un par de semanas antes pero ese día estabas tan enfadado que no querías hablar con nadie solo regresar a Seattle —Darién no dijo nada así que seguí—Ante me golpeo como siempre hacia y tú me defendiste a pesar que él te empujo —sonreí—tenían un gran chichón en tu frente y ese día yo te di la mitad de mi emparedado y también te di mi amistad y mi corazón.

—Serena...

— Déjame seguir Darién—por una esquina de mi ojo vi como negaba con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada—te quedaste conmigo a pesar que querías irte te fuiste y regresaste y nos sentamos aquí mismo, mirando hacia el agua hasta que mi mamá llego y nos compró helado, le dije que tú eras mi héroe. Por qué lo eras Darién y yo— Él se levantó— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¡Serena, No sé qué rayos estas planeando! No tengo ni idea que diablos quieres. —se movió frente a mí —¡Estoy tratando de hacer eso menos traumático para nosotros para ti! Pero no me la estas poniendo fácil. No tienes por qué hacer esto yo estuve aquí, viví esto. Y yo...

—Quieres que firme el divorcio. —dije sin mirarlo.

—¿Esa es una pregunta retórica?, sabes que si quiero.

—Dame mis diez días...

— ¡Esto es una completa estupidez!—grito atrayendo la vista de varios transeúntes. —haz lo que quieras te daré tus putos diez días, ahora tengo que irme, tengo una invitación a cenar.—intente que en mi rostro no se reflejara el dolor que me causaban sus palabras.

—Está bien... —acorde levantándome con un nudo en la garganta—Me regalas un abrazo antes de irte— el suspiro profundo y luego observo el crepúsculo antes de atraerme a sus brazos esta vez pude estar entre ellos un poco mas de tiempo, pude inhalar su esencia y prenderme en su aroma. Lo apreté fuerte a mi sin llorar,

_No seas patética… No seas patética… No seas patética _

El soltó sus brazos dejándolos a sus costados pero me dejo abrazarlo unos segundos más —Tengo que irme Serena—su voz tenía un matiz extraño. Pero no lo supe identificar. Lo solté suavemente. Él me dio un beso en la frente —Nos vemos mañana—asentí.

Metí las manos en mis bolsillos mientras lo veía alejarse...— ¡Darién! —grite y él se giró—la última vez que cenamos juntos fue en abril del año pasado, antes de irme a África y la última vez que...—mire que no hubiese nadie cerca aun así me acerque a él—la última vez que hicimos el amor fue el día de tu cumpleaños —pase a su lado y metí las manos en mis bolsillos alejándome de él.

De esto se trataban esto, no de humillarme ni de obligarlo a volver se trataba de recordar lo que nos había unido.

.

.

Sere me parte el alma… Se los juro, a Darién quiero matarlo como todas ustedes, he suavizado este cap porque Dar era mucho mas frio y distante, pero me estaba matando a mi en el proceso, un capitulo mas una reunión que no duro ni diez minutos asi son todos los encuentros la idea de este fic es que fueran capítulos muy cortos que tanto pueden hablar en un encuentro que no los lastime a ambos?

Nunca me cansare de pedir perdón porque se me pasen algunod nombres de Crepusculo LOSIENTOOOOOOOOOOO de verdad tratare de ser mas cuidadosa.

Gracias por sus Revs los leo todos y s placentero encontrar nombres nuevos diarios! Las que comentan y las que no gracias por estar aquí y leer. Mil gracias a kiki por su tiempo y a Adri que espero mejore pronto ¡NOS VEMOS MAÑANA!

KIZZ

ARY


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de S. Moon son propiedad de Naoko T, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

.

.

El matrimonio de Darién y Serena Chiba se ha destruido cual castillo de naipes cuando corre un gran viento, ahora a puertas de un divorcio, ella solo tiene un último deseo: Tener diez días más junto a él.

.

.

…**Solo Diez Días…**

**..Capítulo 5..**

**.Día 3.**

.

.

_Los Chiba se habían ido de East Boston, cuando Darién tenia doce años, habían vuelto a trasladar a su padre y por eso recuerdo que Darién se había enfadado mucho, había peleado y pataleado diciendo lo harto que estaba de dejar amigos abandonados, harto porque parecía un nómada pero al final se habían ido. _

_Ahora ellos vivían en San Diego, él y yo aún intentábamos mantener nuestra amistad a flote al principio hablábamos mucho por teléfono, luego mama me compro uno de los nuevos teléfonos celulares y empezamos a enviarnos mensajes también hacíamos muchas video llamadas por msn._

_Pero no he visto de nuevo a Darién más que en la pantalla del computador y en los miles de bocetos que yo había dibujado de su perfecto rostro._

_Cerré mi diario y lo coloque debajo de mi cama mientras tomaba la hoja de block en la que había hecho mi último boceto de su rostro gracias la foto de perfil de MSN que tenia Darién, su cabello estaba tan largo que habían mechones que caían sobre su frente y esa mirada azul penetrante que siempre me había gustado ya no era el niño enojón que había conocido era todo un hombre._

_Un hombre absolutamente hermoso, con una mandíbula cuadrada y una perfecta nariz._

_Un pequeño golpe en mi puerta me hizo guardar el boceto debajo de mi almohada._

_—Sere, Sere, Sere—mi mamá entro a la habitación como si hubiese comido diez bolsas de skittles, parecía una colegiala saltando de un lado a otro —¿A que no sabes quién está en la puerta de esta casa?_

_—No es Haru, ya hubieses llamado a Mina para que me sacara de casa—dije riendo cuando ella se lanzo en mi cama a hacerme cosquillas. Mina era nuestra vecina teníamos la misma edad y por lo general hacíamos pijamadas cada vez que Haruka volvía de un juego fuera..._

_Lo último que quería escuchar era como la cama de mis padres golpeaba contra la pared, Haru y mi madre se habían casado hacia cuatro años desde que él fue seleccionado a un equipo de baseboll y pasaba largas temporadas fuera de casa,_

_—No, no es Haru es alguien quien alegrara mucho, mucho tu vida.—dijo ella sonriente mientras se levantaba de la cama.—Anda sal, te está esperando para salir._

_—Mamá, te dije que no quería salir con el hijo de la señora Moon, deja de ser celestina, apenas tengo dieciséis años—ella iba a hablar pero no la deje—Mira mami se que tu a mi edad ya estabas tejiendo botitas para mí, pero los tiempos han cambiado quiero acabar el instituto e ir a la escuela de artes antes de pensar en un novio._

_—Pero nena, el pobre chico ha venido hasta acá para que salgan. No puedes hacerle ese desplante._

_—Pues yo no lo invite a venir—me levante de la cama girando a mi madre y empujándola para que saliera de mi habitación —dile al chico que agradezco haya venido hasta acá pero que en este momento me es imposible salir—cuando ella hubo salido de la habitación cerré la puerta._

_—Que mal—dijo en voz alta fuera de mi territorio—Tanto que viajo el pobre Darién que va decir Luna Chiba de mí—abrí la puerta inmediatamente._

_—¿Darién?—mamá estaba aún al otro lado de la puerta, conteniendo una sonrisita burlona —¿Mamá, Darién esta abajo? _

_—Te está esperando fuera—iba a pasar por su lado pero ella me agarro del brazo —somos chicas Sere, cámbiate ese feo suéter y aplícate un poco de brillo labial, le diré que te espere y le ofreceré un refresco.—le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de encerrarme en la habitación. _

_¡Darién estaba aquí! ¡Después de cuatro años! _

_Baje las escaleras de dos en dos escuchando la voz de Darién en el recibidor, cuando llegue allí Darién se levantó y por un momento solo por un segundo mis pulmones dejaron de funcionar._

_Mis bocetos no le hacían justicia al Darién Chiba que estaba frente a mi_

_— ¡Sere, los Chiba volvieron a Boston! —dijo Mamá emocionada, mire a Darién y este asintió._

_—Quería darte una sorpresa—sonrió a medio lado, su voz era mucho mas suave que por medio del computador—Papá tiene un nuevo trabajo, ahora vivimos cerca a Eagle Hill, vine porque... Quería saber si tú quisieras salir... Conmigo, mis papas me han regalado una motocicleta por lo del traslado… Sabes cómo me enojan, esta afuera —dijo entregándome el casco._

_Asentí como tonta... Era lo que mas deseaba del mundo. _

__

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegue al distrito histórico de _Eagle Hills_ con justo al mismo tiempo que el Mercedes de Darién aparcaba frente la biblioteca, si algo me gustaba de este lugar era el estilo italiano de los edificios.

Sentí la puerta del coche de Darién abrirse y luego cerrarse con fuerza.

—No tengo mucho tiempo hoy Serena, tengo que estar en el hospital en dos horas y debo comer algo antes de empezar el nuevo turno.

—Hola Darién ¿cómo estás?

—Tengo una migraña terrible y me toco conducir cerca de una hora por el jodido tráfico así que si eso responde tu jodida pregunta pues bien si no...

Retuve el impulso de reposar mi cuerpo sobre los dedos de mis pies y pasar mis dedos entre su cabello como hacía antes—Ok, yo tampoco he comido si te sirve de consuelo—dije metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi gabardina — ¿cómo te fue en tu cita de ayer?

— ¿Porque te gusta hacerte daño?—No lo mire —No vamos a hablar de mi comida—hizo énfasis en la palabra comida—de ayer Serena mejor vamos donde quieres llevarme de una vez si—dijo con desdén. No dije nada simplemente empecé a caminar en dirección al jardín público.

Llevábamos varios minutos caminando en silencio, podía ver los girasoles en su mejor momento abiertos para recibir los rayos del sol.

—¿Vamos a pasar todo el tiempo caminando sin llegar a ningún lugar?—pregunto con tono de enfado, siempre se ponía de mal humor cuando tenía dolor de cabeza, del Darién de hace diez años ya no quedaba casi nada.—¿Serena?

—Me trajiste aquí hace diez años—dije observando los barcos de pato que navegaban por el agua —la brisa era suave y parecía que fuese a llover—llegaste después de cuatro años con tu _Harley_ reparada, me diste un casco y vinimos hasta acá—Darién permanencia en silencio, mirando hacia la nada—fuimos a ese museo de ciencia de los dinosaurios —reí—ibas imitando al guía y haciendo caras locas incluso hiciste ese chiste de...

— ¡Me has hecho conducir hasta acá para recordarme el chiste de la masturbación del tiranosaurio Rex! — Apretó el puente de su nariz y respiro profundamente, cuando mis ojos se abrieron ante su enfado ¡Demonios! Lo siento Serena— Me atrajo hacia el abrazándome levemente. — ¿Porque haces esto Sere?

—¿Porque quiero recordar cómo empezó todo esto?—dije inhalando su aroma, era una adicta buscando su vicio, —quiero que recordemos lo bueno, quiero terminar esto recordando las cosas buenas, que las cosas malas no las opaquen —musite con voz rota—quiero...

—No me siento bien Serena, estoy molesto, me duele la jodida cabeza y tengo que volver a conducir hasta el hospital, creo que lo mejor es que o dejemos hasta aquí por hoy—se alejó de mí, inmediatamente una sensación fría se apoderó de mi cuerpo —Nos vemos mañana donde sea que quieras verme —esta vez no hubo beso en la frente, Darién se alejo a paso rápido de mi lado, como si quisiera huir de mi... O huir de sus recuerdos.

.

.

.

Sere, Sere, serenilla… ¿Cuánto podras soportar?, Darién TE ODIO. Mil gracias a Kiki por el beteo.. a ustedes por su apoyo es increíble saber que esto les está gustando. Les voy a dar paz. NO EN TODOS LOS CAPS SERE ES ASI, denle tiempo ella es una mujer enamorada, somos mujeres lo he vivido cuando queremos salvar una relación hacemos lo que sea.

Nosotras amando a un hombre no le decimos sabes que jodete me busco otro… NO luchamos, nos humillamos, abandonamos cosas, no debería ser asi pero la verdad es una sola chicas y cuando se ama el fin justifica los medios. Nuestras amigas nos dicen muchas cosas y a nosotras nos entra por un oído y nos sale por el otro.

Darién tendrá al final lo que tanto anhela ¿o no?

Nos vemos mañana.

Kizz

Ary


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de S Moon son propiedad de NaokoT, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

**.**

**.**

**El matrimonio de Darién e Serena Chiba se ha destruido cual castillo de naipes cuando corre un gran viento, ahora a puertas de un divorcio, ella solo tiene un último deseo: Tener diez días más junto a él.**

**.**

**.**

…**Solo Diez Días…**

**..Capítulo 5..**

**.Día 4.**  
.

.

.  
_Camine por la sala una y otra vez, hacia un mes que Darién había vuelto a Boston y cada domingo salimos a pasear en su motocicleta. Hoy era la primera vez que íbamos a salir de noche. Había solicitado el permiso de Haruka para que pudiese llegar después de ocho de la noche._

_Mientras hablaban me había mantenido sonrojada y mirando mis tenis mientras Darién hablaba con mi padrastro y mi madre. Haruka estaba serio escuchando atentamente cada palabra de un muy nervioso Darién, Ikuko en su lugar parecía haber comido cincuenta toneladas de glucosa._

___Al final Haruka había accedido y yo acompañe a Darién hasta su motocicleta.___

_—No voy a poder venir en la semana Sere—intente que en mi rostro no se reflejara la decepción—pero te llamare—sonreí mientras el tocaba mi mejilla—se que a tu mama le gusta que seas una chica._

__

_—Darién, soy una chica—dije mirándolo a los ojos y aclarando lo obvio, solo por si no se había dado cuenta que tenía boobies._

___—Lo sé, lo que me refiero es que para el domingo que venga por ti, quiero que uses un suéter que te abrigue hermosa.—me sonroje rápidamente —Bueno, tengo que irme—se acercó para dejar un beso en mi mejilla como siempre hacia, sus ojos verdes intenso miraron mis labios por unos instantes y no pude evitar humedecerlos con mi lengua. Llevaba días soñando con un beso. El negó con su cabeza y deposito el beso en mi frente. —Nos vemos el domingo —dijo con una sonrisa mientras se subía a su moto. ___

_Lo vi marcharse sintiéndome un poco desconcertada._

___Darién estaba retrasado, había dicho que estaría en casa a las seis y eran casi las seis treinta. El por lo general era muy puntual así que me estaba preocupando ¿ Y si le había sucedido algo?_

___—Hija, vas a hacer una zanja en mi sala—replico mi mamá saliendo de la cocina con un paño en sus manos._

___—Espero que ese jovencito se sepa comportar ¿llevas el celular cargado y a la mano?—asentí —cualquier cosa Sere solo tienes que llamarme._

___—Deberías cambiarte ese feo suéter—mire mi buzo de mangas largas —te compre un vestido hace menos de un mes. Es más elegante para una cita que esos jeans desgastados y ese buzo viejo._

___El timbre de la entrada se escucho y prácticamente corrí a abrirle a Darién __  
__Sonreír al verlo llevaba unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca con su chaqueta de cuero su cabello estaba largo y completamente revuelto, obligue a mi cerebro para decir una frase coherente. _

___—Es tarde— ¿si a eso llamas coherencia?_

___—Lamento el retraso, estas hermosa como siempre—sonrió a medio lado haciendo que mi corazón comenzara la maratónica carrera que hacia cada vez que el estaba cerca— necesito entrar—murmuro, no me había dado cuenta que traía las manos llenas —entrego una caja a Haruka y la otra a mamá —ahora si podemos irnos.___

_—Solo tráela antes de nueve chico—me sonroje furiosamente y tome de la mano a Darién obligándolo a salir, di una última mirada a mis padres Haruka me hacia la señal de "llámame" con su mano en su oído mientras que mamá alzaba su pulgar, Darién me tendió mi casco y me subí en la parte trasera de la moto agarrándome a su cintura.___

_—Agárrate bien, estamos retrasados pero papá me dijo que debía hacer eso —señalo hacia mi casa, volví. Asentí en su dirección sonriendo aunque él no pudiese verme por el casto, Darién pedaleo su moto y salimos a la carretera._

___No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos moviéndonos, estaba tan perdida en el olor de Darién que solo fui consiente de donde estábamos cuando el aparcó la moto frente a un pequeño local de pizzas., el crepúsculo comenzaba a hacer su aparición. Me pidió que lo esperara unos minutos y entro, cuando salió de ahí venia con una cesta en la mano.___

_—¿Crees que puedes llevar esto?_

—_¿Crees que puedes decirme a dónde vamos?_

—_No me respondas con otra pregunta Serenilla —sonrió a medio lado y mis piernas temblaron—quiero que sea una sorpresa ¿puedes? —señalo la canasta, la tome de sus manos y Darién negó se subió a la moto y luego me ayudo a mi tendiéndome la canasta __  
__Manejo un poco mas y entonces supe donde íbamos y ese era uno de los lugares mas hermosos de todo East Boston..._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

—¡Por el amor a Cristo! —Dije mirando la llanta pinchada—¡Diablos! —estaba retrasada muy retrasada y me tocaba conducir hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, hoy había estado en urgencias y justo cuando iba a salir de mi turno llego un paciente con laceraciones profundas a lo largo del brazo izquierdo.

Thomas había estado jugando en el patio con sus primos y se había caído cortándose con una botella de vidrio, después de diez puntos de sutura internos y diez externos pude cerrar la herida, pero yo era un desastre y olía a sangre así que me toco lavarme.

Saque mi celular del bolsillo para llamar un taxi y golpee la rueda pinchada con mi zapatos de goma.

—¿Doctora Chiba, tiene algún problema? —me gire para encontrarme con Allan McRyan era el nuevo cirujano de la clínica rubio de ojos azules y alto, en pocas palabras terriblemente apuesto, la mayoría de las féminas del hospital tiraban las bragas cuando el pasaba por los pasillos.

—Nada que un taxi no pueda solucionar—dije peinándome el cabello con mis dedos.

—O un nuevo colega—sonrió —¿puedo llevarla a algún lugar?

—Voy un poco lejos.

—No es problema, no es como si alguien me esperara en casa—murmuro— vamos yo la llevo— acepte porque no quería que Darién llegara primero que yo y se marchara. El camino hasta _Jeffries Point_ fue agradable el doctor McRyan me hablo sobre él y su reciente divorcio y como había asimilado todo, cuando llegue a Muelles Park. Darién estaba esperándome recostado sobre su coche, el doctor McRyan salió del auto y abrió mi puerta

—¿ Estas segura que no quieres que me quede? —pregunto con preocupación cuando vio la expresión enojada en el rostro de Darién.

—No, yo puedo tomar un taxi Doctor McRyan, gracias por todo.

—Creo que habíamos quedado que podias llamarme Allan, Serena—Sonrió

—Estaré bien Allan, nos vemos mañana —espere a que se fuera antes de ver a Darién.

—¿Donde está tu coche? —pregunto duramente.

—Hola Darién ¿cómo estás?

—Odio cuando me respondes con otra maldita pregunta, estoy bien y tu coche.

—Llanta pinchada—empecé a caminar hacia el lugar exacto donde fuimos esa vez.

—Serena, ¿Quién es el?— en su voz había ¿enfado?—¿Serena?

—Es un nuevo doctor en el hospital en área de cirujanos.

—Por lo que veo te gustan los cirujanos—me gire hacia el rápidamente.

—¡¿Que demonios estas insinuando?! —camine hacia el picando con mi dedo su pecho—¡No fui yo la que puse la jodida demanda de divorcio!—Darién retrocedió— ¡No fui yo la que se fue de casa¡ ¡y definitivamente no fui yo la que dije que me gustaba una compañera de trabajo! Yo simplemente te pedí diez malditos días para recordar las cosas buenas de este matrimonio. Fue en este parque donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

—Serena...

—Me trajiste aquí, comimos pizza mientras observábamos el océano, caminamos por los senderos de granito mientras me explicabas las 32 variedades de árboles que existen en este parque, —las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos resbalando por mis mejillas—me sentía dolida y humillada—utilizaste la frase más cliche del mundo al decirme "tienes salsa de pizza en tu boca" y yo decidí seguirte el juego y toque mis labios diciendo "aquí".—sonreí sin importar las lágrimas— Y tu dijiste "no aquí" y me besaste y fue muy fantástico fue mejor que los jodidos juegos artificiales del cuatro de Julio, era lo que quería y anhelaba y escúchame bien Darién ¡tú no vas a dañar ese buen recuerdo! porque fuiste tú quien tomo la decisión de irse— Grité llena de ¿Rabia? ¿Tristeza? No lo sabía, lo único que quería era irme de aquí.

—¿Serena? —seguí caminando a pesar que sentir sus pasos detrás de mí, saque mi celular dos repiques y escuche la voz de Allan se escuchó del otro lado.

—¿Puedes venir por mí… Por favor? —dije con voz quebrada al tiempo que Darién sujetaba mi brazo. Abrazándome por la espalda y descansando su cabeza en mi pelo—Lo siento, lo siento —susurro—solo me preocupo por ti —Cuanto podría soportar mi corazón?

—Déjame ir Darién...—susurre y el me soltó suavemente

—Serena...

—Te hablo mañana... —me abrace a mí misma sintiendo frío, vi a Allan sonreírme desde su auto y me gire para ver a Darién de pie ahí mismo donde lo había dejado, miraba hacia la nada como perdido en los recuerdos. Cuando llegue al auto Allan abrió la puerta para mí no dijo nada y en silencio nos alejamos del parque.

_._

_._

_._

_El jodido FF se dañó todo el día así que Buenos días o ¿Buenas madrugadas? Jajajaja la verdad pensaba actualizar este capi cuando saliera el sol, pero mi mamá que me alcahuetea todo me ha dicho ¿porque no lo subes ahora? Así que ya está jajaja agradezcan a mi mami. Por que ya me iba a dormir._

_Seguimos con Darién con los ojos en el trasero ahora parece que se le hubiesen ensuciado de M, perdón pero de todos mis Darién este es el que mas dolores de cabezas me ha dado, es tan indiferente que me duele por Sere._

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios chicas, gracias por ver el video y algunas darme crédito por lo extra y mil gracias a Kiki por el beteo, _

_Me caigo de sueñooooooooooooo si hay algún nombre malo o de crepúsculo lo sientooooo._

_Asi que Besitos!_

_Cuando salga el solecito nos vemos con el otro capitulito._

_Jajajaj Me rimo_

_Ary._


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Smoon son propiedad de Naoko T, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.

.

.

**El matrimonio de Darién e Serena Chiba se ha destruido cual castillo de naipes cuando corre un gran viento, ahora a puertas de un divorcio, ella s****ó****lo tiene un último deseo: Tener diez días más junto a él.**

**.**

**.**

…**S****ó****lo Diez Días…**

**..Capítulo 6..**

**.Día Cinco.**

_Los Chiba habían invitado a mi mamá y a Haruka a una barbacoa en su casa, habíamos estado todos ahí hasta casi las cuatro de la tarde, cuando Darién me había dicho que debíamos irnos. _

_Después del beso que nos habíamos dado en Muelles Park, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada. _

_De eso ya pasa__ron__ dos semanas._

_Salimos de casa sigilosamente y sin hacer ruido como si estuviéramos huyendo pero no podía quejarme, estaba demasiado emocionada, sentía la sangre correr más a prisa por todo __mi__ cuerpo. Empujamos la motocicleta de Darién hasta la esquina de su casa para no alertar a nuestros padres y emprendimos nuestra huida__. _

_Condujo la motocicleta hasta llegar a Constitución Beach, y luego tomó mi mano llevándome hasta el centro de la playa artificial, nos sentamos sobre la arena sin decir nada, con nuestras miradas fijas__ en __la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto internacional Logan._

—_Mira —dijo señalándome un despegue__—.__ Es el vuelo 22L con destino a Nueva York__. —Lo__ observ__é__ con detenimiento, tenía una pequeña sombra de barba y miraba fijamente la pista mientras se mordía los labios__—.__ Sere, ¿Si te hago una pregunta me contestar__á__s con sinceridad?_

—_S__í__..._

—_¿Te gust__ó__ que te besara? _

—_Darién yo..._

—_Te quedaste completamente estática__,__ como si te hubiese tomado por sorpresa y luego... Han pasado dos semanas y tú__... —M__etió la cabeza entre sus brazos peinando su cabello . Agarr__é__ su antebrazo, obligándole a observarme__—.__ No quiero perder tu amistad Sere, porque yo..._

_L__o bes__é__, ni siquiera pensé, s__ó__lo fue un impulso, nuestros labios estuvieron juntos unos segundos sin movimientos. La mano de Darién rode__ó__ mi cuello y empezó a mover sus labios muy lentamente, intent__é__ seguirle el ritmo pero era difícil y me tom__ó__ casi veinte segundos poder acompasar mis torpes movimientos con los de él. Fue incluso más fantástico que la primera vez que lo habíamos hecho, todo mi cuerpo cosquill__e__aba. Darién succion__ó__ mi labio inferior y tuve que agarrar sus hombros para no desfallecer. _

_Pensé que iba a desmayarme y despertaría en mi cama respirando aceleradamente como en los últimos siete días._

_Cuando nos __s__eparamos mi corazón latía en cualquier lugar menos en mi pecho, sentía el rostro caliente y estaba segura que una fresa se vería pálida ante mí._

—_Eso fue..._

—_S__í__, me gust__ó__ que me besaras —dije mirando mis manos—__. E__s que me tomaste __por__ sorpresa y simplemente no supe que hacer__. —C__reo que ahora estaba más roja que nunca__—.__L__levo una semana... Olvídalo._

_Darién subió mi barbilla con su mano colocándose frente a mí__._

—_Por favor__,__ dime__.__ —__A__carició mi mejilla—__.__ ¿Sere? _

—_Vas a burlarte de mí__. __—__É__l negó—. __L__le__v__o una semana preguntándome porque no me has besado de nuevo, pensé que era porque no s__é__ hacerlo, nunca he besado a nadie y t__ú… __—__N__o pude continuar fue su turno de besarme y prácticamente me derretí, fue mucho más fácil acoplarme a sus movimientos suaves, acab__ó__ el beso muy suavemente y repos__ó__ su frente en la m__í__a._

—_Llevo una semana pensando en esto y necesito que me hagas una propuesta ahora__. —N__o dije nada y __é__l prosiguió—__. S__abes que me iré a Nueva York cuando acabe el verano a estudiar medicina__. —A__sentí, en casa tenía un calendario con el día de la partida de Darién __—. Q__uiero que hagas todo lo posible para aplicar en una buena escuela de arte en Nueva York__,__ ¿me lo prometes?_

—_S__í__... —__S__entimos el sonido del aterrizaje de un nuevo avión, Darién enmarcó mi cara con sus manos__._

—_¡Sere! —__g__rit__ó__ por encima del ruido—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —__L__o abrac__é__ fuertemente tirándolo sobre la arena._

— _¡S__í__, s__í__ quiero ser tu novia! _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de haber dejado Muelles Park, Allan detuvo el auto a un lado de la carretera, dándome su pañuelo y permitiéndome llorar.

Me comentó varias cosas de su vida como su reciente divorcio y luego me invitó a tomar una copa, le dije que no era necesario pero aun así insistió. Me dejó en casa cerca de las nueve y esta mañana lo encontré en la puerta de mi consultorio con una solitaria rosa amarilla.

—No debió molestarse —le dije apenada.

—Creí que ya habíamos salido de la zona del "Usted" y nos tuteábamos Sere —dijo dándome una sonrisa encantadora.

—Creí que no quería que lo tuteara en el hospital —dije con una media sonrisa—. Gracias por todo lo de ayer.

—Vivimos algo similar, sólo que usted no encontró a su esposa brincando sobre las piernas de su jefe, ¿podré invitarla a almorzar?

—Allan...te dije que sólo como amigos.

—Wau, porque no me dijiste ayer que eras una caníbal, así que sólo comes amigos, menos mal no quiero ser su amigo, señorita Swan. —Alzó el rostro—. Soy demasiado apuesto para que me coman... —Me reí.

—Eso no puede pasar, doctor McRyan. Imagínese la cantidad de dinero que perdería el Victoria Secret de la avenida. —Ambos empezamos a reír. Akito, una de las jefes de enfermería pasó a nuestro lado mirándonos de mala gana por lo que entramos al consultorio.

—Créeme Sere Swan, me pareces interesante pero me gustan más las rubias.

—¿Cómo Akito? —dije poniéndome la bata y riendo cuando él se estremeció.

—¡Por Dios, no! —Reí aún más fuerte. Se sentía bien reír después de tanto llanto—. Dime, ¿es cierto que una vez la encontraron con el doctor Newton en el cuarto de motores?

—Que cotilla es usted doctor, ¿no tiene pacientes que atender?

—Algunos, pero ninguno herido de muerte. Dime, ¿es cierto?

—¿Doctora Swan?, su paciente de las diez está afuera. —Ambos miramos a Unasuki que se sonrojó furiosamente antes de cerrar la puerta y decir muchos "lo siento".

—Esa sí es mi tipo...

—Pues a ella campeón, bota la baba por ti...Ups.

—Gran dato. —Me guiñó un ojo—. ¿Entonces puedo invitarte a almorzar?

Negué

—Veré a una amiga y luego a Darién .

—¿Necesitas un aventón?

—No, vendrán a reparar el auto, ahora fuera. —Lo giré sacándolo del consultorio—. Mi primer paciente me espera. Miré al pequeño Joaquín que estaba con su mamá.

—No crezcas pequeño o te cambiarán cuando menos lo pienses —dijo Allan desordenando su cabello.

El resto de la mañana no tuve tiempo más que para los pequeños que entraban a consulta y a las doce en punto Raye ingresaba con un revoltoso Niki a mi consultorio.

Fuimos a un Delicatesen que quedaba muy cerca al hospital, tenía un par de horas libres antes de volver a mi turno en urgencias. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en casa torturándome.

—¿Cómo estás? —murmuró Raye mientras picaba mi ensalada.

—Asimilando todo, Raye.

—¿Firmaste los documentos? —Negué—.Sé sobre los diez días. Así que para eso querías el horario de Darién . —Asentí —. ¿No entiendo por qué te martirizas más?

—No es martirizarme más o menos Raye, simplemente trato de mostrarle a Darién lo que nos unió, para mí es como una especie de terapia —dije masticando un pedazo de pollo, mientras veía a Niki dormir en brazos de su madre—. Darién siempre quiso un bebé, pero siempre le decía que cuando cumpliéramos cinco años de casados... —Suspiré—. Parece que ese día nunca llegará. Tengo que irme Raye, Darién está por salir.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y reí al ver un mensaje de Allan.

_Tengo una pala en el baúl y un lugar perfecto para enterrar cadáveres__,__ t__ú__ s__ó__lo tienes que gritar__._

_AMR__._

Le envié un mensaje rápido a Darién y conduje hasta _**Constitucion Beach**_. Llegué mucho antes que él pero, decidí esperarlo dentro del auto, cuando vi el mercedes negro aparcarse detrás de mí salí del auto. Caminé justo hasta quedarme en frente de la pista del aeropuerto.

Sintiendo la presencia de Darién pero completamente en silencio me di cuenta de algo. Había dejado de ser Serena Tsukino cuando le dije a Darién que quería ser su novia, había dejado todo atrás para seguirlo a él, mis sueños de ser una gran artista e incluso mi deseo de ayudar... Yo había matado a Serena Tsukino en ese mismo lugar.

—Aquí te propuse que fueras mi novia —dijo Darién con voz contrita.

—Lo hiciste... También fuiste cómplice de mi muerte.

—Yo...

—No te estoy culpando Dar. Yo tomé mis decisiones amo ser doctora tanto como amaba pintar. Yo te hice una promesa aquí mismo, pero no ha sido hasta hoy que me he dado cuenta que perdí muchas cosas.

—Yo no te pedí que las hicieras.

—Tampoco me alentaste para que hiciera las otras, este siempre será mi lugar favorito Darién . —Me giré para verlo—. Porque aquí renuncié a todo y me entregué a ti. Te di mi corazón.

—Serena.

—Shstt, ya te dije que no te culpaba. Recuerdo que te besé y fue tan torpe, tan…

—Fue perfecto.

—Lo fue... Y luego me dijiste que si quería ser tu novia y yo te abracé tan fuerte que te tiré sobre la arena. Duraste semanas con el cabello lleno de arena y decidiste cortarlo. Yo me burlaba de ti diciéndote que ya no serías tan fuerte.

—Recuerdo eso...

— ¿Y si lo que necesitamos es tiempo? Tratar de entendernos…

—No te entiendo, dices que conmigo dejaste de ser tú, pero sin embargo quieres que estemos juntos.

—Esa Sere ya no soy yo… La Sere que dejaba todo atrás para ti, yo aprendí eso Darién y empecé a vivir, a pesar que la medicina no era lo mío es lo que amo, es mi pasión y mi vida al igual que te amo por eso quiero intentar algo diferente.

—Lo siento Serena, pero no retiraré la demanda. —Tragué grueso pero me mostré serena—. Tengo que irme ahora.

—Está bien, ¿me regalas un abrazo? —Él asintió y me retuvo entre sus brazos por un muy corto tiempo.

—Mañana no podré salir temprano, he cambiado el turno con el doctor Takasi así que nos veremos por la noche. —Fue mi turno para asentir—. Nos vemos, Sere.

—Nos vemos —susurré a su espalda mientras lo veía caminar hacia su coche.

.

.

.

Este es el capi mas largo de toda la historia espero que lo hayan disfrutado un gran abrazo a la distancia y mil gracias a Kirea Roa y Melina Aragón que me ayudaron con este Capitulo, a ustedes y sus miles de Revs.

¿Que puedo decir de Darién ? Aparte que es un imbécil, pienso que es como la mayoría de los hombres en esta situación, no le importa nada solo él, esta aburrido su matrimonio se volvió monótono, cuando una cosa nos aburre que hacemos (lo desechamos) es lo que el hace esta desechando no a Sere a su matrimonio porque hay otra cosa que le esta gustando pero para tenerla tiene que deshacerse de lo que tiene (si puto) Siento que no el mismo sabe lo que quiere ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las miles de cosas que su esposa dejo atrás por el (MUCHOS HOMBRES SON ASI) trato de hacer este fic lo más real que puedo desde mi punto de vista. Darién tiene que mostrarse duro e inflexible es por eso que llega a ser frio y antipático.

Me alegra mucho que el fic les guste recuerden ver el video en Youtube (ABRAZOS)

Kizz

Ary


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de S Moon son propiedad de Naoko Tr, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

.

**El matrimonio de Darién y Serena Chiba se ha destruido cual castillo de naipes cuando corre un gran viento, ahora a puertas de un divorcio, ella sólo tiene un último deseo: Tener diez días más junto a él.**

**.**

**.**

…**Sólo Diez Días…**

**..Capítulo 7..**

**.Día seis.**

**.**

**.**

Era _nuestro primer mes como novios Darién había estado viniendo cada día a mi casa. Siempre nos quedábamos en casa viendo algún programa de televisión, pero al final nos escapábamos hacia su motocicleta para perdernos en algún lugar._

_Cada beso con Darién era distinto a otro, sentir sus labios sobre los míos hacia que mi cuerpo se despegara de la tierra y me elevara, los besos de Darién me atontaban sus palabras dulces y tiernas me hacía quererlo cada vez más._

_Era el segundo domingo del mes y mamá quería que cenáramos con ella y Haruka, Darién había estado algo inquieto mientras mirábamos una película en el televisor._

—_Sé que tu mamá ama esto, pero hoy no es cualquier domingo ¿podemos salir de aquí? —mire hacia la cocina y vi a mamá y a Harukap dándose pequeños besos como si fueran adolecentes._

—_No creo que noten si nos escapamos —sonreí y Darién me dio un beso en la mejilla —Ve afuera y saca tu moto de mi terraza —musite dándole un beso en los labios, él me sonrió de lado y se levantó del sofá saliendo de la sala sin hacer ruido._

_Espere un par de minutos más y quite mis zapatos, Darién era muy sigiloso pero yo era harina de otro costal, toda la vida había sido torpe así que no me extrañaba si saliendo de casa hacia un desastre._

_Para sorpresa mía y de Darién mi escapada fue silenciosa y llego a término con éxito, me puse el casco que me tendía y me aferre a su cintura como si la vida se me fuese en ello._

_Darién se detuvo en una cafetería nos bajamos juntos y compramos emparedados y tartaletas, la anciana que nos atendió guardo todo en una caja para pasteles al ver la motocicleta. Darién era amante a los picnic eso lo había descubierto con el tiempo. _

_Nos subimos a la motocicleta y Darién condujo hasta adentrarse en __**Jamaica Plain9**_

_Tan pronto llegamos al __**Arnold Arboretum**__ Darién detuvo la motocicleta y tomo los paquetes de mis manos ayudándome a bajar, me quite el casco y tome los paquetes menos pesados._

—_Tengo un regalo para ti._

— _¿Un regalo? —Sonreí —No es mi cumpleaños._

—_No lo es, es nuestro primer mes como novios oficiales y yo me sentía en la obligación de celebrarlo—saco de sus Jean una cadena delgada con un dije en símbolo de infinito._

—_Oh Darién, esta hermosa —el me giro colocando la en mi cuello._

—_No tengo nada que darte. —baje la mirada a mis zapatillas sintiéndome como una gran estúpida. _

—_Hey—Darién levanto mi barbilla con uno de sus dedos —El mejor regalo de primer mes, es que todavía estés aquí hermosa y que estés dispuesta a esperarme cuando me vaya a Nueva York. Salte a sus brazos rápidamente abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas —siempre te esperare Darién, te quiero mucho._

—_Pues yo te quiero muchísimo más...—musito antes de inclinarse y besarme. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era domingo y había cambiado mi turno con Brad debido a que su esposa estaba de cumpleaños, para mí los turnos todos eran iguales fuese la hora que fuese, cuando regresaba al departamento estaba frio y vacío, solo me esperaban los recuerdos de un matrimonio que se había desmoronado.

Sabía que hoy era el día de descanso de Darién, así que lo había citado en el _**Arnold Arboretum**_ a las 10:30 am. Para un pequeño picnic, el parque estaba precioso a pesar de que el cielo se veía ligeramente encapotado, miles de familias estaban frente a los múltiples estanques. Habían niños corriendo por los caminos de granitos y jóvenes reposando en el césped. El día estaba fresco y las lilas de domingo resplandecían.

Había comprado una manta y preparado los emparedados favoritos de Darién, solo que eran casi las doce y el aun no llegaba.

Mi celular vibro en mis pantalones y lo saque para leer el mensaje de texto

_**Mi Amore**_: _¿Dónde estás? Estoy en toda la entrada del parque._

Si él seguía siendo mi amor aunque quizá ya yo no lo fuera para él.

Conteste rápidamente: _Cerca del estanque más pequeño, bajo un lila de domingo. _No era muy detallado pero sabía que él sabría llegar.

Suspiré y observe el correr de dos niños pequeños antes de sentir los pasos de Darién él se detuvo frente a mi podía sentir su mirada pero no dijo nada por varios segundos todo fue silencio hasta que se sentó a mi lado, doblando sus rodillas y metiendo sus manos entre sus cabellos. —Nuestro primer mes de novios —dijo con voz estrangulada, como si el recuerdo le doliese —nos escapamos de casa de tus padres y te traje aquí, llovió pero no nos importó quedamos bajo de una lila de domingo protegidos por mi chamarra. Mientras todo el mundo corría a refugiarse y yo te besaba.

— ¿Que nos pasó Darién? ¿Porque estamos en este punto?

—No lo sé, dejamos de hablar, empezamos a hacer cosas que nos gustaban—tomó una pequeña roca y la tiró al estanque — ¿quizá perdimos conexión?

— ¿Porque no me dices si aún me amas?

—Porque no sé lo que siento—paso la mano por su cabello—sería un imbécil si te dijera que no extraño tu aroma pero he pasado tanto tiempo solo que no me es indispensable. Te necesito pero puedo respirar sin ti Sere.

—Yo no.

—Eres joven, somos jóvenes quizá no estábamos preparados para casarnos.

— ¿y te das cuenta después de cuatro años? —Ironicé para que no notara el dolor que sus palabras me causaban.

—No uses el sarcasmo conmigo—sonrió y luego fue su turno de inhalar fuertemente el aire que nos rodeaba. —Entiende que si no hacemos esto ahora terminaremos odiándonos.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo?

—No lo sé... La verdad no sé nada Serena.

—Podemos arreglarlo —el paso su brazo por mis hombros atrayéndome hacia él. Si no fuera porque en mi mesita del café estaban aún los papeles que él quería que firmara, esto podría ser perfecto.

—Fuiste mi primer amor, no quiero que eso cambie. —susurró en voz baja—No quiero detestarte un par de años después y tener una vida amargada solo porque no hice lo que era correcto.

— ¿Y si no lo es? —Darién negó con la cabeza —Quiero ser que seas el primero y el ultimo Darién, trato de entenderte pero no puedo, dices no saber que sientes por mi pero no puedo dejar de pensar que tú y ella…

—Hotaru es solo una amiga, te lo he dicho, muchas veces—suspiró—hago esto por mí y por ti.

Quería decirle lo egoísta que estaba siendo al tomar el camino más fácil para el sin importarle mis sentimientos.

—Hinaka dice que es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

— ¿Porque no haces lo que quieres tú? Y no lo que dice Hinaka.

—Ya te lo dije creo que es lo correcto, —me apretó mas a su cuerpo y el silencio nos invadió me quede respirando su aroma mientras sentía su nariz enterrada en mi pelo y sus labios acariciar mi cuero cabelludo. —Lo hago porque te quiero hermosa.

Mi corazón latió frenéticamente cuando escuche las palabras abandonar su boca

—Pero en ocasiones no es suficiente el querer, se necesitan otras cosas... Cosas que tú y yo, ya no tenemos... —Una ligera llovizna empezó a caer —Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

—Darién...No, solo di…—puso sus dedos en mis labios.

—Por favor no hagas esto más difícil, es lo único que te pido. Te estoy dando tus diez días. —se levantó del césped no sin antes arroparme con un fuerte abrazo —ve a casa... Descansa —asentí y el me dio un beso en la frente...

—Darién —lo llame cuando estaba a punto de irse—Jamón de pavo y queso amarillo ¿aún es tu favorito? —dije entregándole un emparedado.

—Aún lo es... Conduce con cuidado—observe su silueta mientras se alejaba

¿Estaba todo perdido para los dos?

.

.

.

Bueno hay que reconocer que el pendejo se ablando jjajajaj no tenia luz y casi muero bien muerta… Que les digo hoy me gusta el Darién de diez años atrás jajajaja era más lindo que este.

Graciassssssssssss por sus revs sus favoritos por estar aquí apoyándome chicas no saben lo que significa esto para una autora de fics, también mil gracias a Kiki y su ayuda al betear.

Besos

Ary

RECUERDEN EL VIDEO SE LLAMA ABRAZOS PUEDEN ENCONTRARLO EN YOUTUBE


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de SMoon son propiedad de Naoko T, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.

.

.

**El matrimonio de Darién y Serena Chiba se ha destruido cual castillo de naipes cuando corre un gran viento, ahora a puertas de un divorcio, ella sólo tiene un último deseo: Tener diez días más junto a él.**

**.**

**.**

…**Sólo Diez Días…**

**..Capítulo 8..**

**.Día Siete.**

**.**

**.**

—_Te quiero hermosa—Mire la pantalla del ordenador—lamento no poder estar ahí para ti mañana, sé que es nuestro primer San Valentín, pero no será el ultimo._

—_Es solo una fecha—dije restándole importancia._

—_Eres una chica, a mí no me engañas con que solo es una fecha—sonrió—tengo que irme, recuerda cuanto te quiero._

—_Yo te quiero aún más..._

—_Mentirosilla, dale saludos a tu mamá y a Haruka de mi parte._

—_Cuídate..._

—_Adiós—finalice el video llamada y deje que mi cabeza reposara en el teclado. Darién se marchó al finalizar el verano y no había vuelto hasta navidad, luego se había vuelto a ir. Mientras estuvo aquí intente pasar todo el tiempo que pude a su lado, sin querer parecer una novia pesada y pegajosa._

_Amaba sus besos, la forma en como sus brazos me aferraban a él. Era una completa mentira lo de que San Valentín era solo una fecha. Mina ahora tenía a Yaten y a Seiya los tres parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo e iban a ir juntos a una fiesta, yo iba a quedarme en casa y si Darién tenía tiempo quizá lo llamaría. _

_Pero la verdad era una sola. Quería a Darién junto a mí. _

_Suspiré no había nada que pudiera hacer._

— _¿Así que ahora me entiendes? —levante la cabeza para ver a mi madre en el marco de la habitación._

— _¿Así que ahora me espías?—repuse seria. _

—_Eso puede que funcione con Darién, pero no conmigo Serena Tsukino._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —dije incrédula, hasta ahora mamá nunca había estado en una conversación con Dar. O al menos eso creía._

—_No mucho, pero supongo que ahora entiendes porque me pongo como loca cuando Haruka no está. —Rodé los ojos—En fin. Te llego esto en la tarde —dijo extendiendo una hoja de papel. Mi piel se puso verde cuando vi lo que era —¿Universidad de Nueva York Serena?—arranque la hoja de papel de sus manos— ¿Medicina? ¿Dónde quedo la academia de arte?_

—_Mamá la carrera de artista es algo con muchos sube y baja, no es algo estable en cambio todo el mundo necesita médicos—intente parecer segura pero aún así mamá me miró incrédula —Pensé que no me aceptarían —dije leyendo la aprobación de la beca que había solicitado. —sabía que debería estar feliz pero simplemente estaba tranquila, nada que ver con la carta que había llegado meses atrás de la academia de Arte de Nueva York._

— _¿Estas segura?—asentí y mamá camino hasta sentarse sobre mi cama palmeando su lado, inmediatamente me senté donde ella señalaba — sé que amas a Darién, yo lo amo es un excelente muchacho. —Metió un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja —pero también amas pintar y no quiero que te equivoques mi niña, porque serás tú la que viva con tus decisiones, _

—_Mama, quiero ser doctora. —afirme con determinación. Esto era lo correcto. _

—_Entonces se la mejor doctora de Estados unidos pequeña—dio un beso en mi frente—Ahora a dormir._

_El día siguiente fue horrible, no solo Mina estaba con sus chicos ¡Parecía que toda la jodida escuela estuviera de novio! Había corazones colgados del techo del salón y en los pasillos imágenes del enano en pañales. Llegue a casa con ganas de subirme al mundo y ponerlo a girar, eso o definitivamente desconectarme del mismo_

—_Seres —grito mamá desde la cocina —Haruka llegara en unas horas, quiere invitarnos a comer fuera, te he comprado un lindo vestido esta sobre tu cama._

— _¿Y si no quiero ir? —mamá negó en un claro gesto que decía " Iras". Resignada fui a mi habitación y tome el sencillo vestido azul eléctrico._

_Me di una ducha lenta en la bañera deseando quedarme dormida hasta que Darién volviera, no sabía nada de él, pero me había dicho que tenía un examen muy importante y de él dependían muchas cosas, intentaba no pensar en las fiestas de fraternidad y las porristas que Mina había dicho en el receso._

—_Sere, cariño llevas mucho tiempo ahí —dijo mi madre tocando la puerta, salí de la bañera y me vestí rápidamente deje mi cabello suelto con algunas ondas y me aplique brillo labial. — ¡Sere hora de irnos! —baje las escaleras con cuidado, lo menos que necesitaba era una torcedura de tobillo —te ves preciosa, voy por mi bolso —el timbre se escuchó y a lo lejos mi madre me gritó que abriera. ¡Quería que este día se acabara ya! _

_Abrí la puerta con desgano y mandíbula casi cae al piso cuando del otro lado Darién esperaba por mí. Con su sexy cabello negro, sus ojos azules brillosos y ataviado en un elegante traje gris de tres piezas pero sin la corbata él iba a decir algo pero salte directamente a sus brazos _

_Por cosas como esta amaba a Darién Chiba. Ningún sacrificio era suficiente para estar a su lado._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

.

El maltrato infantil era una de las cosas que más me deprimían, ver cada golpe y quemadura de Max había roto mi corazón más de lo que estaba. Tenía una cita con Darién a las ocho y eran apenas las seis, me había ido a la cafetería cuando mi turno termino a las cinco treinta intentaba por todos los medios sombrear el rostro del atacante de Max.

— ¿.Que haces? —Allan se sentó frente a mí colocando una porción de gelatina roja en la mesa.

—Intento dibujar al agresor de Max

— ¿Max, el niño que ingreso esta mañana con trauma craneoencefálico y fractura doble de tibia y peroné?—asentí —Escuche que tiene una quemadura a lo largo del pecho creada con algún tipo de tabaco —suprimí las ganas de llorar y dibuje con más ahínco —Waooo, eres muy buena... —dijo mirando mi dibujo.

—Lo, se había salido favorecida para estudiar en una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de arte de Nueva York.

— ¿Y qué sucedió? _—_Preguntó interesado.

—Me di cuenta que la medicina daba más dinero ¿qué tal quedo? Max dice que él tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules no tengo más que este lápiz negro y.

—Sere, Max tiene cinco años, además la policía se encargara de eso.

—Solo quiero ayudar._ —_Dije concentrada en el dibujo.

Allan sujeto mi mano haciéndome parar—Si quieres ayudar comete la gelatina, coquetee con la señora Aino solo para dártela a ti.

—Esto es serio.

—Sere, no puedes hacer más de lo que ya has hecho por ese niño. —Alzo mi barbilla con su mano —nena, deja que cada quien se encargue de su trabajo.

—Serena —Allan y yo nos giramos para ver a Darién frente a nosotros.

— ¿Darién? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Jadeite me pidió que cambiáramos el turno así que entro en tres horas para hacer el turno de noche, te estuve llamando a tu celular pero ya veo que estas demasiado ocupada como para contestar.

Busque mi teléfono en mi bata y recordé que estaba en mi casillero—Deje el teléfono en el casillero, ¿Estas aquí para nuestra cita?

—Para el lugar de encuentro Serena. — parecía enojado pero Darién era un hombre que sabía esconder muy bien sus emociones.

—Sere, tengo que irme—mire a Allan—Sé que esa gelatina es asquerosa así que traje esto—me mostro un sobre con dulce de leche y sonreí —Mañana a medio día tú y yo tenemos una cita.

—Allan...—lo miré reprobatoria mente él salió de la cafetería no sin antes enviarme un beso soplado, sabía que lo hacía para molestar a Darién y cuando me gire para encarar a Darién me di cuenta que al parecer lo había logrado, la vena en su frente parecía querer explotar, parte de su cuello estaba rojo lo que me decía que estaba tomando todo de si dominar su enojo. —ve a tu auto, iré por mis cosas y saldré, puedes seguirme.

Conduje con cautela mientras veía a Darién seguirme, una pequeña estela de nieve caía sobre nosotros, pero no estaba tan frío, aparque el _**Bentley**_ cerca al mercadillo de _Faneuil hall_

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que vinimos aquí?—dije cuando Darién llego a mi lado.

— No ¿hay algo entre tú y el imbécil con complejo de Thor?—pregunto con voz dura.

—Aquí vinimos hace muchos años..._ —_murmuré perdida entre mis recuerdos.

— Lo sé, venimos cada vez que podíamos hasta que nos fuimos a Nueva York. ¿Me vas a contestar?

—Parece como si fuese, ayer Entre Allan y yo no hay nada si eso contesta tu pregunta.

— ¿Allan? Hace dos días era el doctor McRyan ¿que lo hace ser Allan ahora?

—Es un amigo— ¿era celos lo que detectaba en su voz? No Sere no te hagas ilusiones.

—¿Ahora sales con amigos a cenar?¿hace cuánto se conocen?—empecé a caminar Darién camino tras de mi murmurando cosas que no podía entender —¿Serena? —me tomo fuertemente del brazo. Suspire profundamente bajando mi cabeza.

—la primera vez que vinimos aquí fue un día de San Valentín, habías volado desde Nueva York solo para que no estuviese sola llegamos aquí detuviste el coche y caminamos juntos este mismo trayecto.

— ¿No piensas contestar mis preguntas? —me solté de su agarre brutamente mirándolo a los ojos ¿sus preguntas? ¡Era el quien estaba acabando con nuestro matrimonio y yo debía responder sus jodidas preguntas!

—Me trajiste aquí después de ir al mercadillo. — Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas pero no iba a permitirme llorar así que mire el letrero del edificio de color piedra, continúe relatando mi recuerdo como si nada más importara, como si no estuviera a punto de derrumbarme — cenamos en un reservado del restaurante. Este restaurante no tenía privados, terminamos de comer te arrodillaste frente a mí y me diste un anillo promesa —aunque lo intente mi voz se quebró — era anillo artesanal en plata con tres brillantes marcado con la frase "_true love waits" _

— ¿Para qué quieres todo este show si ya tienes un " amigo"? —Escuche el sarcasmo en su última palabra— ¿te acostaste con él?

— No lo hagas Darién…

—¡Contesta! ¿Te acostaste con él, como te acostaste conmigo esa noche Serena? —Su rostro estaba completamente rojo. Agarro mi mano nuevamente — ¿lo hiciste?

Alce mi brazo golpeándolo fuertemente en la mejilla, trasformando el dolor rápidamente en ira — ¡No lo hice! ¡¿Con que derecho crees que puedes venir y arruinar todo Darién! No soy ese tipo de mujer, no me entrego si no amo._ —_Lo empuje con mi mano libre, Darién parecía sorprendido y un gesto de culpabilidad cruzo por su rostro_—_¡Pero puedo hacer la misma pregunta hacia ti!—Darién bajo el rostro soltándome como si hubiese recibido un golpe que lo dejase sin aire, entonces lleve la mano a mi boca intuyéndolo todo — tu reacción me lo dice lo que tus palabras no. Haz sido el único hombre en mi vida Darién esa noche confirme que te amaba más que nadie y te di el regalo más valioso que una mujer puede darle a un hombre, te amo ¿pero sabes qué? Ya no importa porque tú has decidido matar lo poco que aún nos unía.

Iba a llorar y no quería hacerlo frente a él así que corrí. Abrí la puerta del coche pero Darién me impidió entrar.

—No lo hice—Darién me abrazo desde mi espalda —fuimos a cenar anoche y por un momento pensé que si estaba con ella podría aclarar esta maldita confusión que me esta volviendo loco Sere, fuimos a su departamento…

—Calla..

—¡No! Mírame, escúchame NO sucedió nada… No pude hacer nada, ¡no sé qué diablos es lo que quiero! Me siento frustrado. —paso la mano libre por su cabello, yo conocía ese gesto ¡Yo conocía cada una de sus fobias y manías! —No pasó nada entre Hotaru y yo créeme, no ha pasado más que un par de salidas y …

—Solo déjalo Darién —tome su mano apartándola de mí. —Nos vemos mañana—entre al coche y arranque sin mirar mi retrovisor, porque no quería verlo que había dejado en el anden.

.

.

Holaaaaaaaaaa

Sin comentarios en este capi chicas!

Gracias por leer, mil gracias por comentar!

Gracias a Kiki por su beteo,


	11. Chapter 11

**El matrimonio de Darien e Serena Chiba se ha destruido cual castillo de naipes cuando corre un gran viento, ahora a puertas de un divorcio, ella solo tiene un último deseo: Tener diez días más junto a él.**

**.**

**.**

…**Solo Diez Días…**

**..Capítulo 10...**

…**Día Ocho…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Estaba completamente agotada, habíamos hecho un largo viaje por carretera porque a Darien se le olvidado conseguir los boletos, mientras conducíamos de Nueva York hasta acá nos turnamos para conducir paramos en hoteles de carretera y comíamos en el camino, fue divertido pero igualmente agotador. _

_Era noche buena y habíamos llegado de Nueva York ya que Artemis y Luna querían celebrar la noche buena con nosotros. _

_Tener clases junto a Darien era genial, él iba un poco más avanzado de que yo así que me ayudaba cuando no entendía una clase él vivía en un departamento compartido con otros tres chicos y yo había conseguido una habitación cerca al campus de la universidad._

_Intentábamos estar juntos todo el tiempo que pudiéramos pero era difícil debido a nuestro horario, aun así sacábamos tiempo para acurrucarnos en el sofá... Como ahora._

— _Serena y Darien —mamá llego hasta nosotros golpeándonos con uno de los brillantes cojines de Luna—levanten sus traseros de ese sofá y vengan a ayudarnos con la cena_

— _¿Podemos ayudar mañana? —murmuro Darien._

— _¿O quizá la próxima navidad? —bostece. —Mamá estamos agotados—refunfuñe cuando ella tomo mi mano obligándome a levantar. —Darien—lloriquee._

—_Te tengo hermosa—dijo abrazándome por la cintura y haciéndome caer de nuevo en el sofá._

—_Chicos Artemis está haciendo la carne, Luna se está encargando del postre y Haru de la ensalada yo acabo de terminar el puré de patatas y necesitamos que vayan al supermercado a comprar los refrescos y el vino._

_Darien suspiro largo y tendido antes de levantarse — ¿vamos?—negué._

—_Afuera hace mucho frio —tome la manta arropándome fuertemente._

—_Ve tu mi niño—mamá me miró—tengo un montón de trastes sucios que Serena estaría feliz de lavar—me levante como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero lo último que quería hacer en la vida era lavar los platos sucios menos si tenía que elegir entre eso y acompañar a mi muy apuesto novio a comprar víveres. _

_La cena estuvo entre charlas animadas y al final Darien y yo terminamos lavando y secando los platos sucios...más bien limpiándolos y metiéndolos en la lava vajillas. A la hora de los regalos mi madre me dio una tarjeta de crédito para poder comprar lo que necesitase en Nueva York, aun tenia algunos ahorros pero sin duda la tarjeta era un gran regalo, también recibí ropa, zapatos y una nueva caja de acuarelas a pesar que ya no tenía tiempo para pintar, Luna me dio unos pendientes de diamante y Artemis nos dio fonendoscopios con nuestros nombres gravados._

—_Hijo —Artemis alzó su copa cuando todos los regalos fueron entregados —me llena de orgullo saber que seguirás con el legado de los Chiba al escoger la medicina, tus notas son excelentes y es por eso que tu madre y yo hemos decido darte algo, espero que no nos defraudes —Artemis abrió su otra mano enseñando unas llaves plateadas._

— _¿Me compraste un auto? —Artemis sonrió._

—_Tu madre y yo Alquilamos un departamento para ti, tiene una habitación libre así que puedes alquilarla si quieres y tener un dinero extra o no. Es tu decisión —Darien abrazo a sus padres emocionados al fin se libraría de James el mujeriego escandaloso y Erick el nerd que varias veces habíamos encontrado detrás de su puerta cuando yo iba a visitar a Darien..._

_Dejamos a los adultos hablando en casa y Darien y yo decidimos ir fuera. La nieve caía como pequeñas motitas de algodón de azúcar sin color, la temperatura se había elevado un poco y aunque estaba frio era confortable estar afuera así que nos sentamos frente a la fuente que Luna había puesto en el jardín._

— _¿Ya te dije cuan hermosa estas hoy?—dijo Darien besando mi cuello._

—_Tus padres y los míos están dentro—sus besos siempre empezaban por ahí, dejándome atontada y derretida entre sus brazos._

—_Tienes idea cuanto te amo_

—_Espero que sea lo mismo que yo —cruce los brazos entorno a su cuello._

—_Llevo pensando esto mucho antes que papá me diese las llaves —lo mire sin entender —me encantaría proponerte matrimonio, —le sonreí—te amo Serena, me mata dejarte en la puerta cada noche. Voy a casarme contigo algún día lo sabes, sin ti me siento perdido nena, me preguntaba... _

—_La respuesta es sí _

oOoOoOoOoOo

Para cuando llegue a Hyde Park tenia al menos seis llamadas perdidas de Darien, las había ignorado todas.

Aparque el coche en la entrada de la familia Stewart, notando el mercedes negro en la casa vecina. Artemis y Luna habían vendido esa casa hacia unos seis años atrás. No había sido difícil convencer a Margaret Stewart de que ella y su esposo Bob nos prestase su jardín por unos minutos Que era lo que duraba mi reunión con Darien.

Baje la caja de Cupcakes que había comprado como agradecimiento y toque dos veces antes que Margaret abriese la puerta.

—Hola March—dije entregándole la caja, Margaret me dio un beso y un abrazo fraternal.

—Tu marido es muy apuesto mi niña, me hace acordar a mi Bob. Tienes que luchar por el—negué, ya no había nada porque luchar.

—Agradezco esto March—observe a Darien desde la ventana de la cocina, tal como ese día la nieve caía como motitas diminutas de algodón, Darien tenía su gabardina negra y un gorro de lana tapando su cabello había tejido ese gorro en mis noches mientras estuve en África —me agarre del mesón de Margaret dispuesta a no llorar a no dejarme vencer.

Dos días más y todo se habría acabado, dos días más...

— ¿Tu lo amas? —asentí no podía negar lo innegable. — ¿Porque no luchas por él? Parece que quisieras bajar los brazos.

—Todo está perdido, me he humillado, le he pedido pero él...

—Él está ahí —lo señalo—parece abatido, como si estuviese caminado sin rumbos, Bob dice que soy una metiche mi niña pero nada es humillante en nombre del amor, si ese chico no te amara no creo que estuviera aqui.

— Le prometí firmar los papeles del divorcio si cumplia los diez dias a mi lado, solo por eso está ahí —March negó con su cabeza —¿hace cuánto tiempo está ahí?

—Hace más de diez minutos mi niña, deja a esta vieja y ve con tu hombre—le di una sonrisa triste y camine hasta colocarme a su lado.

— ¿Cómo estás?—Darien pregunto sin mirarme. —Siento lo de ayer, Serena esto tampoco es fácil para mí —permanecí en silencio escuchando su voz.

—No, nos conocemos Serena, —llevaba tanto tiempo escuchando su frio "Serena" que no pude evitar el temblor en mi cuerpo al escuchar mi apodo en el —Es el único camino.

—Es el camino más fácil —mi voz se escuchó inflexible.

—Aquí te propuse que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos, en noche buena ¿recuerdas? —asentí—no me dejaste ni preguntártelo, dijiste que sí y te lanzaste sobre mí. Pasamos el resto de la noche explicándoles a nuestros padres que usuarias la habitación disponible incluso cuando ambos sabíamos que eso era totalmente falso, les explicamos que ahorraríamos gastos que seriamos responsables y cuidadosos. Además de explicarle a Haru y a Renée que sería más seguro para ti vivir conmigo que en el campus —sonrió —Haru me hizo prometerle que nada te lastimaría que yo no lo haría.

—Incumpliste esa promesa.

—No, es por eso que estamos aquí no quiero incumplir esa promesa, ni ninguna Serena.

Mi celular sonó antes que pudiera contestar algo, mire la pantalla viendo el nombre de Allan aparecer y desparecer.

—Tengo que irme —mire a Darien, el tenia sus ojos trancados en mi celular y por primera vez desde que él se fue o habíamos empezado estos días vi algo que no pensé que vería...Dolor.

— ¿Vas a verte con él?—pregunto en voz baja.

—Me invito a cenar—dije casualmente —Allan es solo un amigo Darien.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones.

—Tienes razón, supongo que nos veremos mañana, te enviare el lugar en un mensaje de texto —me gire para irme pero Darien siempre había sido de reflejos rápidos. Tomo mi mano y me atrajo hacia el en un gran abrazo, este no duro segundos como los anteriores. Darien me apretó fuertemente a su cuerpo y quise con todas mis fuerzas devolverle el abrazo pero no pude me quede estática respirando su aroma por varios segundos.

—lo siento tanto nena... Es lo mejor para los dos Serena. Solo quiero lo mejor para los dos.

—Cuando me lo propusiste que me fuera a vivir contigo pensé que estábamos locos yo en ese tiempo tampoco podía vivir sin ti. —Mi celular sonando corto todo lo que iba a decir —Tengo que irme —me solté de su abrazo y entre a casa, en algun punto de la conversación había empezado a nevar más fuerte. Di un abrazo a Margaret y observe a Darien. De espalda a nosotras cabizbajo y pensativo.

Que piensas Darien Chiba.


	12. Chapter 12

**El matrimonio de Serena y Darien Chiba se ha destruido cual castillo de naipes cuando corre un gran viento, ahora a puertas de un divorcio, ella solo tiene un último deseo: Tener diez días más junto a él.**

**.**

**.**

…**Solo Diez Días…**

**..Capítulo 11...**

…**Día Nueve…**

**.**

**.**

.

_Termine de echar la última carga en la lavadora, los padres de Darien y mis padres venían a pasar el 4 de julio con nosotros._

_No sabía como íbamos a acomodarnos todos en el departamento pero estábamos haciendo todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos._

—_Nunca he entendido porque las mujeres tienen que tener tanta ropa —mire a mi novio a los ojos teníamos casi un año siete meses viviendo juntos. Habíamos sufrido nuestras discusiones típicas de pareja como que el alzara la tapa del baño o que yo recogiera el cabello de la ducha, pero nunca nos íbamos a dormir enojados. _

_Razón por la cual la segunda habitación del departamento nunca había sido usada._

_Camine hacia el colocando mis brazos en su cintura y empinándome para alcanzar sus labios —nunca entenderé porque dejas las medias dentro de los zapatos pero yo no me ando quejando._

—_Fácil es más práctico para cuando voy a usarlas de nuevo, —sonrió a medio lado —toda tus cosas está en tu closet nuevo, incluidas las bragas y los vibradores —le pegue fuertemente en un brazo._

—_Tú me regalaste ese aparato._

—_No te quejaste cuando lo usamos—sentí la sangre aglomerarse en mi rostro—amo cuando te sonrojas, me alzo a su cintura e inmediatamente mis brazos y piernas lo rodearon— ¿alguna vez lo hemos hecho sobre la lavadora?—succiono uno de mis pezones sobre la camisa y un entrecortado "no" salió de mi garganta justo en el momento que el timbre se escuchaba. —maldición... No sé cómo vamos a pasar una semana con ellos aquí..._

—_Te las arreglaras, no quieres que Haruka te mate —me baje de la lavadora y salí en dirección a la puerta — arregla eso—señale su evidente erección._

— _Ni que no supieran lo que hacemos, vivimos juntos hace un año y siete meses, ¡somos novios hace más dos años! —grito la última parte pero lo ignore, cuando abrí la puerta mi madre y Luna me observaban con una sonrisa._

—_La lavadora esta puesta, perdón la espera —sonreí — ¿dónde están Artemis y Haru? _

—_Trayendo el equipaje, ¿dónde está Darien? —dijo Luna después de abrazarme._

_Mi novio decidió aparecer en ese momento se había quitado la camisa y su pelo era una maraña que gritaba " son inoportunas" no pude evitar mirar el bulto entre sus pantalones, abrazo a mamá y a Luna y luego se fue hacia la habitación decidí ir a buscar algo en la cocina._

_No me sorprendió que ellas me siguieran. Lo demás fue un interrogatorio sobre si me estaba cuidando y que anticonceptivos tomábamos. Fue horrible pero en la cena fue absolutamente peor. Haru le recordaba sutilmente a Darien que era mi padre a efectos técnicos y Artemis y luna se la pasaron hablando acerca de las bondades del matrimonio._

_Darieny yo lo habíamos hablado un par de veces pero a mí me faltaban dos años de carrera y Darien aún tenía un largo año delante._

_Un mes después de la visita de nuestros padres todo cambio Darien estaba frio y distante. No habíamos hecho el amor en casi dos tres semanas, no hablábamos, habíamos discutido más en ese último mes que en el año siete meses que llevábamos viviendo juntos era lunes por la mañana, y estaba demasiado estresada por un examen de anatomía, Darien se enojo por no encontrar las medias en sus zapatos de deporte y simplemente estalle._

_Ese se día tuvimos nuestra primera gran pelea como pareja por una tontería, hice mi parcial de anatomía y me había ido completamente mal, estaba de mal humor y encontrar a Darien recostado con cara de grinch en su ultimo regalo de navidad un Volvo plateado no había aliviado la tensión._

_Había tomado voleibol como una materia extra y tenía ganas de todo menos de ir al gimnasio del instituto, pero todo era mejor que ir a casa con un novio gruñón._

—_Puedes irte, tomare el metro._

—Seren_a tenemos que hablar —Ohm si, por ahí empezaba todo._

—_Luego en casa ahora no. _

—Sere_..._

— _¡Dije que ahora no! —nunca le había levantado la voz a Darien, nos miramos fijamente unos segundos antes que empezara a correr en dirección al gimnasio, sentía los pasos de Darien tras de mí. Mientras gritaba mi nombre pero no me detuve hasta golpear las puertas del gimnasio y quedarme completamente petrificada._

_Las palabras Serena Tsukino ¿Te casarías conmigo? Estaban en lo alto de la cancha de voleibol mientras las chicas. _

_Esto era una completa locura... —Lamento si he estado raro o irritante, no soy muy bueno con las propuestas—sonrió con nerviosismo, mientras me giraba, el gimnasio estaba lleno de globos estaban mis compañeras de equipo aplaudían creo que alcance a ver a los padres de Darien y mi madre —No me hagas repetirla y si sé que va estar entre las peores diez propuestas de matrimonio pero yo._

—_Te amo—lo bese._

—_Te amo, perdóname por no ser tan idiota —No lo deje hablar lo volví a besar. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— ¡Detente ahí Tsukino! —escuche a Allan llamarme, acababa de salir de turno y tuve una larga reunión con Peter, estos días que le había pedido a Darien para encontrarnos, me había hecho que me encontrase conmigo misma. Amaba esto pero había dejado muchos sueños para llegar aquí, era hora de retomarlos, de recuperar lo que había perdido. — ¡Serena!

Me detuve a mitad de pasillo y espere que mi amigo llegara donde mí.

—Me encontré con Peter saliendo de la afina, ¿Porque demonios estás haciendo esto?

—Es mi decisión

— ¡es algo estúpido! —Alzó la voz— ¡es el puesto de tu vida! —agarro mis brazos

—Allan, aprecio tu amistad, este hospital me ha quitado tanto que simplemente quiero luchar.

— ¿Así que esto es por él? No seas estúpida Sere.

—Allan sé que has aprendido a apreciar me y agradezco que hayas esto hecho por mi tu apoyo ha sido excelente, esto no lo estoy haciendo por él. Lo hago por mí.

—Tú me gustas Serena, me gustas mucho.

—Que no solo te gustaban las pelinegras.

—Un hombre puede cambiar—se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo que irme...

— ¿cena en tu casa esta noche?

— ¿Igual vas a ir no?—reí divertida.

—Claro iré a recoger los pedazos de tu corazón baby. —le dije adiós con mi mano y salí del hospital, buscaría mi felicidad yo merecía eso y más.

Camine por los pasillos de la universidad de Boston, habían pocos estudiantes debido a las fiestas navideñas pero aun así el decano de la universidad me había permitido usar el gimnasio de la misma por media hora.

Me detuve en la mitad de la cancha de voleibol y mire hacia las gradas Darien ya estaba ahí, sentado en la primera fila de estas.

—Llegas tarde —dijo caminando hacia mí —esta no es la universidad de Nueva York —se detuvo a dos pasos de llegar a mí.

—No creo que tuvieras tiempo para volar hasta Nueva York.

—Cada gimnasio universitario me recordara la peor propuesta de matrimonio de la historia.

—Para mí fue perfecta —Darien levanto mi mirada con sus dedos.

— ¿de verdad crees eso? —asentí.

—Te amaba en ese entonces no sabía cómo iba a poder vivir sin ti. Si hablaba de amor tu rostro aparecía en mi mente

— ¿Me amabas? Eso quiere decir que...

—No quiere decir nada Darien, no pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho, una persona no ama u odia tan seguido.

— ¿Al menos no me odias?—suspiro, pero me limite a callar —lamento que hayamos llegado a esto

—Yo también lo lamento.

—Sabes —me interrumpió—estaba tan nervioso quería que fuera perfecto. Tenía el anillo pero quería que fuera algo inolvidable, sé que fue un fracaso aunque tú digas que no lo fue. Nunca amare a nadie como te he amado a ti Serena Tsukino.

No llores, se fuerte, se fuerte.

—Mañana te daré tus documentos...

—Si necesitas más tiempo...

—Mañana. —intente sonreír no sé si lo logre. —Creo que debemos irnos, me gire para salir.

— ¿Bella? —Darien camino hasta llegar donde estaba — ¿Me regalas un abrazo? —extendí sus manos hacia él y lo abrace con fuerzas, acariciando su espalda como si fuera la última vez, Darien acarició mis cabellos lo sentí Inhalar varias veces mientras sus labios hacían presión en mi cuero cabelludo.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, abrazados como si la tormenta que se desataba sobre nosotros no existiera. Cerré los ojos y guarde este momento en mis recuerdos antes de apartarme.

—Debemos irnos —Darien asintió conforme y me acompañó hasta que llegue a mi auto. Conduje lentamente mientras lo observaba recostado en sus mercedes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de SMoon son propiedad N Takeuchi, esto solo lo hago para divertirme**

**.**

**.**

**El matrimonio de Darién y Serena Chiba se ha destruido cual castillo de naipes cuando corre un gran viento, ahora a puertas de un divorcio, ella solo tiene un último deseo: Tener diez días más junto a él.**

**.**

**.**

**¡POR FIN EL TAN ESPERADO DÍA DIEZ!**

** EL CAPITULO ESTA SIN BETEAR, ODIO PUBLICAR ASI CHICAS ME PARECE UNA FALTA DE RESPETO CON USTEDES, PERO IMAGINO QUE QUERIAN LEER, YO ESTABA FUERA DE MI CIUDAD Y MI BETA ESTA "DDM" (DESAPARECIDA DEL MAPA) APENAS ESTE BETEADO LO SUBIRE ASI**

**.**

**.**

…**vuelve ami…**

**..Capítulo 13...**

…**Día DIEZ…**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_Después de doce años de conocernos y cuarenta y ocho meses de novios y quinientos sesenta y seis días de compromiso días de habernos comprometido al fin había llegado al gran día._

_Mi madre y Luna hablan enloquecido: flores, banquete, iglesia, salones y otras muchas cosas más que la palabra "boda" _

_Pero todo había valido la pena, el vestido la preparación todo absolutamente todo. Me mire en el espejo sonriendo por lo radiante que me veía, podía sentir la felicidad escapándose de mis poros en pocas horas me convertiría Serena Chiba y lo seria hasta el final de mis días _

—_Serena, hija es hora—dijo mi madre abriendo la puerta._

— _¿Darién? —no lo había visto desde el día anterior necesitaba de sus besos, necesitaba verlo._

—_Luna y Darién ya se han ido bebe —mama coloco la coronilla con el velo sobre mi cabeza —tu padre estaría muy feliz de ver en lo que te has convertido Serena, una doctora especializada en pediatría que va a casarse con un buen hombre... Voy a llorar. —Abrace a mama fuertemente — ¿estás lista pequeña? —asentí, estaba más que lista para unir mi vida para siempre a Darién Chiba ._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Suspire fuertemente viendo la habitación iluminada por los rayos del sol, no sabía a qué hora había dejado de llorar. No es como si importara de alguna manera.

Darién había venido a casa ayer en la noche encontrándonos a Allan y a mí terminando la cena. Aunque Allan lo invito a compartir la mesa con nosotros él fue sarcástico y antipático, por un momento me pareció ver un dejo de tristeza en su rostro mientras buscaba entre nuestro closet algunas de las cosas que había dejado. Al final no tomo nada tiro las cosas al suelo y salió de departamento tan raudo y veloz como había entrado.

Yo me había roto y Allan estuvo ahí recogiendo los pedazos de mi corazón y uniéndolos con banditas.

Tome mi celular del buró, observando la fotografía de pantalla.

Dolía, pero no podía seguir por siempre tras él, habían pasado diez días y aunque su actitud había variado conmigo en ningún momento había dicho que intentaríamos salvar nuestro matrimonio.

—Buenos días—mire a Allan que abría mi puerta con una bandeja en su mano libre — ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Llamo el imbécil?

Negué —No va a llamar, ha de estar pensando cualquier estupidez, pensé que te habías ido a tu casa.

—No quería dejarte sola, —camino hasta sentarse a mi lado en la cama— sabes he estado pensando en tomar algunas vacaciones si desistes de tus planes podemos irnos a alguna Isla caribeña.

—Voy a luchar por mi felicidad Allan, no tengo ningún otro plan que no sea eso, haré lo que sea por recuperar lo que perdí.

—Eres una tonta. Pero igual debes comer, yo tengo que irme. —se levantó de la cama — ¿Nos veremos más tarde? —asentí,

Comí rápidamente después de haber estado lo que parecían horas en la tina, tome el celular sintiendo un vacío en mi interior, los minutos pasaban y no tenía ninguna noticia de Darién.

Le marque dos veces pero como anoche las llamadas se iban a buzón de mensaje así que decidí dejarle un texto con el lugar donde nos encontraríamos y la hora exacta. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer y el tiempo se agotaba.

Detuve el _Bentley_ a una calle de la Catedral de la Santa Cruz ubicada en el centro de South End, recodar las flores, los invitados y todo lo demás hizo que me encogiera un poco. Necesitaba a Darién, quería a Darién. Negué con la cabeza, si amas algo déjalo ir… ¿Eso no era lo que decía aquel viejo refrán?

Podía ver a Darién esperando en la entrada principal y sonreí al recordarlo en ese mismo lugar hacia cuatro años atrás cuando él me esperaba no para lo mismo que hoy, toque el sobre marrón que reposaba a mi lado y tome valor para lo que venía.

Valor Serena... No renunciaras, no aceptaras es tu felicidad.

Me baje del coche y caminé lentamente hasta las escalinatas, me había esmerado en lucir bien, cepille mi cabello y vestía una vestido corto de color blanco marfil y mis manolo del mismo color, Darién tenía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca tenía grandes bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos, resistí el impulso de acariciarlo y seguí delante internándome en la catedral.

Uno que otro feligrés estaba dentro de ella, sentí los pasos de Darién detrás de mí hasta que llegamos al altar frente al Cristo crucificado.

— ¿Por qué quisiste venir aquí? —pregunto Darién en un susurro, temía que si habría mi boca lloraría pero no fue así.

— ¿Recuerdas ese día? —devolví la pregunta sin mirarlo.

—Nunca voy a olvidar ese día, mamá no me dejo verte en doce horas y luego tuve que venir a esperarte aquí, lo que me parecía una completa estupidez llevaba viviendo dos años contigo y estaba volviéndome loco sin ti.

—Esa noche no dormí, me hacías mucha falta en la cama.

—Tú también me hiciste falta muchas noches Serena—ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero la mano de Darién tomo la mía apretándola levemente—Lo que vi anoche...

—Nada paso anoche, te invitamos a comer y negaste.

—Él te... ¿Él te gusta Serena? ¿Te sientes atraída hacia él? Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa en ti —Su voz era suave y melancólica.

Me gire observando al único hombre que he amado en toda mi vida —Gracias Darién. —él me observo al ver que no respondía su pregunta—Me enseñaste lo bello y lo feo, lo bueno y lo malo de amar.

—Serena no me agradezcas por amarte… Nunca, fuiste eres y serás lo más importante que paso por mi vida y si tu…—Saque el sobre de mi bolso extendiéndolo a él —Serena.. Necesito saber si estaremos en contacto, necesito saber que tienes conciencia que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea que necesites. —dijo tomando el sobre—siempre estaré para ti.

_Di que me amas Darién, di que no quieres esto…. Por favor no lo hagas, no me alejes de ti._

—Tengo que irme Darién —extendí mis brazos a el dándole un fuerte abrazo antes de derrumbarme.

— ¿Serena? No te vayas aun —Darién me abrazo fuerte, con desesperación—Serena por favor dime que contaras recurrirás a mi si necesitas algo o es que, ¿Te has enamorado de él?

—Fuiste...—trague saliva para desatar el nudo en mi garganta—fuiste mi primer amigo, mi primer novio, mi primer beso, mi primer hombre, mi único esposo—el intento hablar pero proseguí — ¿Sabes por qué elegí este lugar como el ultimo?

—Por favor no sigas. — su voz fue melancólica.

—Porque acá empecé siendo tu esposa, era justo terminar aquí ¿No crees?

—Serena...

—Allan es solo un gran amigo Darién, solo eso —lo sentí relajarse entre mis brazos.

— ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día Serena? —no dije nada y el intensifico su abrazo —lo siento tanto —sabía que lloraba pero yo aún lograba mantenerme en una pieza.

—Tengo que irme —Me separe de él, agarrando sus manos una vez más sin mirarlo a los ojos para no suplicar, para no humillarme el nudo se formó en mi garganta y respire lentamente antes de soltarlo y caminar fuera de la catedral, me dolía el pecho, tenía el corazón roto si el solo hubiese dicho "te amo" quizá hubiese enviado mi resolución al demonio y hubiese sido la misma Serena Chiba de antes. Pero no, era hora de pensar y vivir por mí.

Entre al coche y me obligue a no llorar a no derrumbarme aun. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Nunca había culpado a Darién por haber replanteado mis sueños, él nunca había pedido nada, fui yo la que decidió estudiar medicina para tener más tiempo juntos, la que decidió volver a Boston, fui yo la que me convertí en una extensión de Darién Chiba.

Había enviado los documentos originales a Aro muy temprano en la mañana y estaba segura que para esta hora el ya habría movido todas sus influencias en los juzgados, detuve el coche justo para ver al hombre que en pocos días se había ganado mi cariño y amistad.

El abrazo de Allan fue el detonante final a mi fuerza de voluntad. Por varios segundos llore mi perdida, llore mi amor había dejado la otra mitad de mi vida en aquella iglesia.

— ¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto Serena? —asentí.

Era hora de empezar de nuevo con la mitad de vida que me que me quedaba, porque Darién se había quedado con mi otra mitad.

.

.

COMO DIJE ARRIBA ESTUVE FUERA DE LA CIUDAD UNAS MINIVACACIONES QUE ME REGALO UNA AMIGA ESTOY MAS RELAJADA Y FELIZ QUE BEBE RECIEN NACIDO CON EL PAÑAL Y LA PANZA LLENA JAJAJAJ, BUENO CREO QUE ES ALGO QUE SE VEIA VENIR, SERENA NO PODIA DARLE MAS LARGAS A ESTO Y DARIÉN… BUENO NO SE QUE DIABLOS QUIERE DARIÉN. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

MIL GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME SIGUIERON DESDE EL CAPI UNO HASTA AHORA GRACAIS POR SUS REVS, MIL GRACIAS AMS A KIKI QUE DIJO YO TE AYUDO COMO ES QUE NO TIENES BETA AUNQUE NO SE QUE LE PASO HOY, PUBLICARE EL EPILOGO A LAS 00:00 HORA COLOMBIA OSEA EN UNAS CINCO HORAS CON CUARENTA MINUTOS, CREO QUE SIN BETEAR TAMBIEN ASI QUE PIDO DISCULPAS ANTICIPADAS.

DEJO LA ALARACA Y LES MANDO MIL BESOS

ARY


	14. Epilogo

**Los personajes de SMoon son propiedad de N Takeuchi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El matrimonio de Darien y Serena se ha destruido cual castillo de naipes cuando corre un gran viento, ahora a puertas de un divorcio, ella solo tiene un último deseo: Tener diez días más junto a él.**

**.**

**.**

…**Solo Diez Días…**

**..Epilogo...**

**Darien Por**

**.**

**.**

.

Tome mi celular de la mesa de centro y mire la pantalla para ver quien llamaba: "Hotaru". Suspire, era la sexta llamada del día de Hotaru, había conversado con Patrick, mi jefe, hacia una semana atrás. Necesitaba unos días para pensar, así que estos últimos cinco días la había pasado encerrado en mi habitación de hotel, bebiendo cerveza, comiendo pizza y viendo el futbol, tal cual como en mis últimas vacaciones, solo faltaba algo o más bien Alguien... Serena, Serena a mi costado preguntando cualquier movimiento de la cancha. El teléfono volvió a sonar y como en las últimas seis veces deje que se fuera buzón.

Sabía que mi matrimonio con Serena estaba mal, si nos veíamos dos veces en los siete días de la semana era mucho, pero en las noches cuando llegaba a dormir, solo su olor siempre estaba en mis cobijas, eso en cierto modo me hacía extrañarla un poco menos. Pero hacia dos meses atrás había llegado ella, la doctora Akito y ella era hermosa tenía unas piernas definidas, un cuerpo que no tenía nada que envidiarle a ninguna reina de belleza, sus ojos eran azules chispeantes y llenos de vida, su pelo negro era largo y brillante, tenía unos pechos redondos y exuberantes y un trasero... Varios compañeros apostábamos que era hecho por el hombre y no por el ejercicio.

Ella era simplemente hermosa. Y yo solo tenía 26 años y una esposa inexistente. Las charlas de pasillo pasaron a ser charlas de cafetería, sin Serena en casa llegar al departamento solo me molestaba mas, así que prefería quedarme tomando un café con mi muy atractiva compañera, entonces me di cuenta que Hotaru me estaba gustando más de lo que yo podía imaginar.

No quería engañar a Serena, pero nuestra relación era inexistente yo necesitaba más que un " Hola amor" por la mañana cuando iba de salida, o un " Lo siento Darien, estamos cortos de personal" cuando llegaba a casa. Necesitaba a mi mujer. Intente hablar con ella, le dije que necesitábamos hablar y ella me dijo que tenía turno doble. Y esa fue la gota que derramo mi vaso. Tome mis cosas y me fui de casa. Durante una semana estuve pensando que hacer, Serena no me llamo más que el primer día que me fui de casa, entonces lo note, nuestro matrimonio ya no importaba. Fui con uno de los amigos de mi padre a que me asesorará y el me aconsejo tratar el divorcio en buenos términos pero ¿quería yo el divorcio? Esa noche fui a un bar cercano al hospital después de unos cuantos tragos, Hotaru llego a mi lado, antes de dejarla en su casa, yo la bese. Ella me gustaba más de lo que creía y no quería lastimar a Serena así que hice lo que creí correcto.

Mire el sobre marrón en mi mesa de noche, sabía que tenía que llevar los papeles a Aro, pero algo dentro de mí no me dejaba hacerlo. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Por qué me dolía que Serena no llamara? ¿Porque me sentía tan mal al saber que la mala imitación de Thor estaba tras ella? ¿por qué no contestaba las llamadas de Hotaru si Serena había renunciado a mí y ahora era libre?

Lleve la cerveza a mi boca, solo diez días había dicho ella, " solo dame diez días" y accedí porque era lo mínimo que ella merecía. Cada día ella recordó algo de nosotros, los primeros cinco días me mostré inflexible, había tomado una decisión y tenía que hacerlo, fui duro, frio y cruel, pero cada gesto de dolor, cada palabra rota que salía de su boca, me mataba por dentro, cada abrazo me hacía recordar lo bien que ella encajaba entre mis brazos, era pequeña, menuda, frágil y delicada.

Hotaru se convirtió en una conquista, mientras Serena me daba recuerdos, Hotaru me daba aventuras, pero a medida que pasaba los días con Serena, ella dejo de importarme y el último día cuando Serena me entrego los papeles estuve cinco minutos debatiendo conmigo mismo antes de llegar a una conclusión final. No quería perder a mi mujer… Salí a buscarla, corrí por la catedral, pero no la encontré, la llame a su celular pero me envió una y otra vez a buzón. Fui al departamento pero ella no estaba ahí.

Espere y ella nunca llego y mi cabeza solo podía procesar algo, la había perdido, ella había accedido había firmado los papeles y se había ido con ese imbécil de Allan. Entonces no la busque, conocía demasiado a Serena como para entender sus acciones, ella no quería saber de mí y no podía culparla… Solo yo tenía la culpa de esto. Estúpidamente pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto, Serena no sería engañada, Hotaru no sería la otra y yo no estaría más solo.

Egoísta… SI, Cabrón… ¡El mayor de todos!

Pero ahora sentado en mi cama viendo el sobre marrón solo podía pensar ¿qué está haciendo Serena? y me daba un vacío en mi interior pensar que el rubio con cara de Ken estaba con ella. Nuevamente el teléfono en mi mano,sonó, estaba dispuesto a mandar a Hotaru al infierno, porque muchas personas no entienden que, cuando uno no contesta las llamadas es porque NO quiere hablar.

Pero no era Hotaru el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla.

—Hinaka...

—Darien, hijo tengo excelentes noticias.

—Dime...

—He movido varias de mis conexiones, no ha sido fácil, pero he de decir que Serena con su colaboración hizo que todo fuese más sencillo, el juez Sinclair los atenderá en dos horas.

— ¡¿Que?! —Exclame exaltado — ¿Que intentas decirme?, que significa eso de Serena colaboro ¿Con que colaboro?

—Con la firma de los papeles muchacho — ¿cómo demonios sabia Aro sobre la firma? No le había dicho a nadie —Que Serena enviara los papeles a mi despacho facilito mucho las cosas.

— ¿Que Serena hizo qué?

— ¡Por Dios Darien, que estas bebiendo! — Dijo Hinaka frustrado —te espero en hora y media en el juzgado —colgó dejándome más confundido que antes.

Que hiciste Serena... Que hiciste.

Dos golpes en la puerta me hicieron levantar mi cabeza pensando que quizá mi mujer estaba fuera.

—Eddie...—la voz de Hotaru se escuchó del otro lado —Darien llevas una semana ahí, de verdad estoy preocupada cariño —cerré los ojos fuertemente antes de levantarme a abrir la puerta.

—Hola, —Hotaru me abrazo —estaba preocupada por ti —tomo mi cara con sus manos dispuesta a besarme y yo la aleje — ¿sucede algo?

—Es Serena...

—Por eso vine, pasaron los diez días que te había pedido, y tu simplemente desapareciste ¿tu mujercita Firmo?—parecía ansiosa como si acabara de comer medio kilo que azúcar.

— ¿Que te importa? —Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlas —No sé qué diablos está sucediendo pero tienes que irte Hotaru.

— ¿Que?

—Vete, —busque el sobre marrón y saque los documentos, eran copias. Los originales los tenía Hinaka.

Deje caer mi cuerpo sobre la cama, mis ojos escocían y mi pecho se apretaba fuertemente impidiéndome respirar, esto no podía ser lo correcto si dolía tanto.

— ¿Darien?

—Déjame solo...

—Pero nene...

— ¡Déjame solo joder! —grite perdiendo los estribos, no podía respirar. Busque mis zapatos sacando las medias dentro de ellos y colocándomelas rápidamente necesitaba hablar con Serena. Estos diez días habían hecho que me diera cuenta de cosas que no recordaba ya, que me hizo amar a Serena, era muy joven y tenía una tonta idea del amor.

Podía detener esto, podríamos intentar terapia, darnos tiempo como ella lo propuso, pararía esta idiotez del divorcio.

— ¿Darien? —Mire a Hotaru en una esquina de mi habitación ¿que no se había ido?— ¿qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?

—Hotaru —suspiré frustrado—tengo que ir a ver a Serena.

— ¿Es por lo del divorcio?

—Si, es por eso, tengo que irme —salí de la habitación, pulse el botón del elevador sintiéndome mal conmigo mismo, incluso mal por no decirle nada a Hotaru ¿qué rayos iba a decirle?

— ¿Darien? —Me gire mirando a Hotaru —No vas a divorciarte ¿verdad?

—Lo siento —iba a acercarme, ella tenía grandes lagrimas derramándose por sus mejillas y en ese momento me sentí como un maldito cabrón hacia llorar a Serena y a Hotaru quizá no las merecía a ninguna de las dos. —quiero detener todo esto.

—Eres un inmaduro e infantil—dijo ella duramente —Te falta crecer Darien Chiba, aun eres un niño que no sabe lo que quiere.

—Te equivocas... Quiero a mi esposa. —el elevador llego y me gire para tomarlo, mientras las puertas se cerraban, vi a Hotaru a los ojos, ella me miraba con furia mientras yo intentaba trasmitirle un lo siento. Porque de verdad lo sentía. Conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta el juzgado, Aro estaba ahí cuando aparque el auto.

— ¿Serena?—pregunte buscándola con la mirada.

—No ha llegado, hijo esta es una audiencia de conciliación, Serena ha firmado los documentos y tú también así que ambos están de acuerdo en que el matrimonio se termine.

—Aro...

—Escúchame Darien, cuando la juez pregunte.

—Necesito ver a Serena—un vigilante se acercó a nosotros.

—Parece ser que Serena ya está adentro, vamos—dijo Aro tomándome del brazo.

—¡Aro espera! —Mi abogado me observo por unos minutos—Necesito hablar con Serena unos segundos, solo unos segundos…Por favor.

Aro asintió negando con la cabeza abrimos las puertas del despacho del juez Sinclair pero no era Serena la que estaba ahí.

—Abogado Hinaka, este es el abogado Smith el obrara en nombre de la señora Serena Tsukino.

—¿¡Que!? No! —Dije gritando—¿¡Donde esta Serena!? —El Juez Sinclair, Hinaka y el abogado de Serena me observaron furiosos —Necesito saber donde esta Serena—hablé mirando al abogado de Serena.

—La señorita Tsukino me ordeno que fuese su apoderado en este proceso de divorcio, ella no desea tener nada que no sea, lo legal o lo justo, por estar casada durante cuatro años con el señor Darien Anthony Chiba.

—Necesito salir de aquí —pase las manos por mi cabello, antes de mirar al juez—Señor Juez, no quiero divorciarme —Hinaka me miro atónito.

—Darien que estas…

—¡Cállate Hinaka! —caminé hasta donde estaba el Juez, —he sido un hombre de muchos errores, errores que recién estoy descubriendo, antes de seguir con esto quisiera hablar con mi esposa unos minutos—

—Señor Chiba, la señora Serena Tsukino ha firmado los documentos finales de una petición de divorcio, ha exigido lo justo y según las leyes debe darse el cincuenta por ciento de los bienes adquiridos en el matrimonio, el único bien adquirido es un piso en Watertown.

— No puedo seguir aquí — Corrí en dirección a mi auto, Serena no estaba en el departamento, no contestaba mis llamadas y había pedido la baja en el hospital, pero estaba seguro como que mi nombre era Darien Chiba que el remedo de Thor sabía perfectamente donde estaba… Aparque auto en la entrada justo cuando el imbécil salía de las puertas corredizas de su brazo iba una rubia menuda que había visto un par de veces cuando venía a ver a Serena.

—¿ ¡Donde esta!? — el idiota me miro estupefacto por unos minutos antes de despachar a la chica y burlarse de mí. No pensé actué y lance mi puño directamente a su mandíbula, él esquivo mi golpe rápidamente y no vi cuando su puño impacto directamente en mi estómago.

— ¡Dios que bien se siente! — grito dando saltitos en su puesto— Ven de nuevo Chiba, me contuve los diez malditos días porque ella estaba aquí, pero era el primero en la lista para enseñarte a tratar a una mujer como Serena.

Me enseño sus manos en puño dispuesto a golpearme si lo intentaba de nuevo, la ira se apodero de mi cuerpo y me lance contra él—¡Que sabes tú de ella! —Grite—¡Que sabes de mí! De nuestro matrimonio.

—Sé que dejo sus sueños atrás por seguirte por hacerte feliz, por lograr ser feliz junto al hombre que amaba—me golpeo la cara, volví a arremeter contra él rodamos por el pavimento dándonos golpes en los lugares que menos esperábamos, Dos guardias de seguridad nos separaron, me dolía el ojo izquierdo, sabía que tenía sangre en un costado de mi ceja sin contar los golpes al caer al pavimento, afortunadamente el idiota estaba peor que yo, tenía una herida en la frente y escupió sangre cuando uno de los de seguridad lo alejo de mí.

—¿¡Donde esta ella!? —Le grite revolviéndome entre los brazos del guardia.

—NO te lo voy a decir nunca idiota, la dejaste ir ¡Déjala ser feliz! —él también se removía.

—Una vez más y dímelo maldito, ¿¡Dónde demonios esta mi esposa!?

—Tu esposa—se rio en mi cara — ¡Ahora si es tu esposa cabrón! después que la dejaste consumirse, humillarse y quebrarse por ti… NO mereces nunca saber dónde está, afortunadamente esta lo bastante lejos de tu maldita cara.

—¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí! ¡Doctor McRyan! —Gritó un hombre de cabellos canosos —¿eres tú el marido de Serena Tsukino? —miré al hombre asintiendo, —Jane lleva al señor a suturas… Allan—miró al idiota—Tu y yo hablaremos después… ¡Aquí no ha sucedido nada! ¡Dispérsense ya! —Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que habían personas observándonos.

Un residente saturo mi herida en la ceja y me dieron un analgésico, el hombre canoso aún estaba frente a mi escudriñándome con la mirada mientras el chico limpiaba mis heridas, cuando estuve listo él se presentó —Peter Goenara, era el Jefe de Serena.

—Solo quiero saber dónde está—dije mirando al hombre—Por favor si sabe le ruego…

—Es extraño que en casi tres años nunca nos hubiésemos visto, aunque se perfectamente bien quien eres tú, ¿trabajas con Harold Thomas cierto ?—asentí —No sé qué paso entre tú y Serena, ella y Allan se hicieron muy buenos amigos y sé que cuando su matrimonio acabo ella estuvo bastante decaída —saco de uno de los bolsillos de la bata un sobre… Ella dijo que te lo entregara.

Empecé a leer suavemente sus letras, su sentimiento, su dolor, gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

Yo no sabía lo que ella había dejado atrás por mí, nunca le agradecí su sumisión ni su entrega y ya no valía de nada. Ya no podría hacerlo porque ella se había ido…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Solo Diez Días**

**Serena Pov**

La Escuela Nacional Superior de Bellas Artes de París, era como mi segundo hogar, hacía seis meses había dejado la mitad de mi vida en América, recogido los pedacitos de mi corazón y los había unido esperando que el tiempo y la distancia me ayudaran a cicatrizar, una semana después de irme de Boston el Licenciado Smith me envió un correo electrónico diciendo que el proceso de divorcio había culminado.

Ese día pensé que moriría, pero aún me mantenía en pie, con la herida abierta y sangrando cada vez que veía a una pareja joven tomarse de la mano, o veía el cabello cobrizo de alguna persona, muchas cosas me hacían acordarme de Darien.

Patrick y su mala costumbre de dejar las medias dentro de los zapatos era el que más me lo recordaba.

Sonreí cuando lo vi aparcado en su auto frente a la institución.

—Hola preciosa—guiño uno de sus ojos azules en mi dirección —Me congelo el trasero puedes caminar más rápido—Sonreí arrojándome a sus brazos.

—Eres un exagerado…—le golpee después de darle un beso.

—Así me amas, además que no vez nieva…. De nuevo. Así que apúrate para poder llevarte donde tu verdadero y único amor.

—Eres una loca descarada—golpe su brazo—Tengo turno —Miré mi reloj —En una hora que tal si nos tomamos un café y nos calentamos un poquito. —fue su turno para asentir, Patrick era muy apuesto compañero de piso, teníamos tareas compartidas y a veces el lavaba mi ropa o yo al de él, por su trabajo pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de Paris, muchas de mis compañeras morían al verlo, era altísimo, rubio como su hermano, con un cuerpo de muerte y como adicional era la cara de Calvin Klein en Paris… Un ególatra completamente loca… Patrick era Gay.

Después del café tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al Hospital, ahora mi vida medianamente completa. No podía engañarme a mí misma diciendo que tenía una vida plena, porque no era así, era pediatra a tiempo parcial y estudiaba arte en una de las más importantes escuelas de Arte del mundo, tenía un amigo a la distancia que me hacia reír con sus últimas conquistas y un amigo a mi lado que me hacía sentir menos sola, hablaba con mama y Phil, me ejercitaba y visitaba muchos lugares cuando podía, esperaba que fuese primavera para poder al fin ir a Los Jardines de Luxemburgo. Pero aun en las noches seguía extrañando a Darien, llorando por su partida y resquebrajándome el alma cuando alguna canción que hubiésemos compartido se escuchaba en la radio, por lo menos ya podía entonarla sin terminar anegada en lágrimas y cuando no podía siempre los brazos de Patrick estaban ahí para mí.

No podía decir que lo había superado… Creo que nunca lo dejaría de amar Darien era mi todo. No me estaba negando a volver a amar simplemente no me sentía preparada para dejarlo ir del todo, aún conservaba mi anillo de bodas sujeto a aquella cadena que Darien me había dado en nuestro primer mes de noviazgo.

No había vuelto a saber de él y en ocasiones sentía que era mejor así.

—Doctora Tsukino—me gire observando a la doctora Fontaine caminar en mi dirección, había tenido un pequeño descanso y estaba helando así que fui a la cafetería por un chocolate caliente, llevaba una semana huyéndole a la doctora Fontaine , mi terapeuta.

—Doctora Fontaine ¿Cómo ha estado usted? —la salude fingiendo demencia.

—Tenías una cita conmigo hace una semana Serena, no es positivo que canceles las citas hemos tenido avances—sí, había aprendido a quererme a mí misma, pero el amor por Darien seguía tan intacto como cuando lo deje en la iglesia.

—Lo sé, es solo que se me complico el día y…

—Eso puedo entenderlo, pero Grett no me ha dicho si agendaste una nueva para esta semana—dijo con una sonrisa… Si, si Tuché.

—Prometo que…—Me quede mirando hacia uno de los pasillos y luego negué con la cabeza.

—¿Sucede algo Serena? —volví a negar.

—Me pareció ver a alguien, o más bien el gorro de alguien, pero debí haber visto mal, prometo hablar con Grett y agendar una cita para antes que acabe la semana, si me disculpa debo irme—ella asintió y regrese al área de consultas en el pasillo me encontré con Paul, y conversamos sobre lo frio que estaba el invierno estábamos a catorce de Enero y aún faltaban dos meses para que este se fuera. Cuando llegue a mi consultorio volvía a atender pequeños, congestionados, fiebres altas mocos y más mocos.

Pero esto también era parte de mí.

Salí del hospital cuatro horas después Patrick tenía un casting así que tendría que tomar un Taxi hasta nuestro Piso, las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve y las personas corrían a prisa protegiéndose del frio, yo disfrutaba caminar mientras la nieve caía sobre mi cabeza, Darien y yo pasábamos horas caminando en la nieve cuando podíamos hacerlo.

—¿Serena? —Cerré los ojos al escuchar su voz, esto me había pasado muchas veces en ocasiones anteriores pero nunca era él. —Por favor mírame—No podía ser Darien, él no sabía dónde estaba no tenía por qué saberlo. Sus manos enguantadas tocaron las mías también protegidas por los guantes gruesos de lana y la electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo cuando me tocaba se hizo notar inmediatamente. Su aroma me golpeo con la fuerza se una estampida de elefantes y en el momento que quise reaccionar sus brazos me arropaban protegiéndome del frio, de los recuerdos del dolor.

Días y noches pensando en este momento, secciones de terapia ayudándome a sacar mi ira y no esconderme tras el dolor, todo en la caneca de basura cuando su cuerpo se apretó contra el mío dándome ese abrazo que anhelaba noche tras noche, Inhale su aroma como un abstinente mientras mis lágrimas caían una tras de otra y Darien daba besos en mi cabello, no había cabida para preguntas no en este preciso momento, lo único que deseaba era llenarme de él.

.

.

.

No sabía a qué había vuelto, menos si me quería o no. Pero la fuerza de su agarre y la forma en como besaba mi cabello y sus lágrimas silenciosas me recordaba aquel viejo refrán que mi madre me dijo cuándo le conte sobre el divorcio.

Si amas algo déjalo ir, si vuelve a ti siempre fue tuyo.

Darien estaba aquí y esperaba que fuese para siempre…

.

.

.

Bueno fue un capi Largo, pienso que quedaron como debían haber quedado, dándose la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

Gracias por estar ahí, POR ACEPTARME DE VUELTA, por leer por comentar las que me dieron la mano para leer antes que subiera el cap, el grupo de Whats app, a Kiki, Melina y Sole que me ayudaron con los beteos a todas las que comentaron y a las que no.

Estoy muerta chicas, se me cierran los ojos, me duele la espalda son las 11:45 y acabo de terminar de escribir.

No se me ocurre más nada que decir solo palabras de agradecimiento, nos seguimos leyendo con Seductor Domado los sábados (Cada 15 días)

Besos me duermooooo

Ary


End file.
